


love can touch us one time

by ignisgayentia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Titanic, Ardyn is an asshole as usual, Artist/Commoner Prompto, Car Sex, Class Differences, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Ravus is not so evil fiance, no character deaths!!!! I PROMISE!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignisgayentia/pseuds/ignisgayentia
Summary: Prompto Argentum, a commoner and starving artist, finally gets to leave his hometown of Niflheim and sail away on an all-expenses-paid voyage aboard the RMS Leviathan ship to Lucis, where he dreams of making art for a living.Everything changes when he meets Ignis, a royal retainer for the Prince of Lucis, who is far different from him in almost every way but more alike than they realize.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 69
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evonite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evonite/gifts).



> SO the wonderful [Nagi](https://twitter.com/Nagifry) had some beautiful Titanic AU WIPs that I commissioned her to finish, and I thought I'd tackle a tiny little promnis au based on the art she drew for her birthday! So this is sort of birthday gift/collab, and i had tons of fun doing it!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY NAGI, you deserve the best <3
> 
> (ALSO I'm a coward and this obviously strays from the REAL EndING OF TITANIC LOL)

Prompto can’t believe it. He’s holding a ticket for the RMS Leviathan ship voyage departing from Niflheim and docking all the way in Lucis. He’s finally going to get out of Niflheim; sail far away and never come back. 

Prompto never thought he’d be able to get out of Niflheim. He barely has any money for food, let alone expensive trips to another country, living off of starving artist and photographer wages. There was an art contest that rewarded a prize of an all-expenses-paid trip on the RMS Leviathan ship to Lucis, and Prompto won. He never wins anything, and now it’s going to change his life forever.

Prompto hardly has the time to pack up what little clothing he has, his cameras, and art supplies before he’s heading out the door to the docks, wanting to leave this frozen wasteland of Niflheim behind once and for all.

The RMS Leviathan is even bigger in person than the picture on the contest flyer. Prompto has never been on a ship before, let alone one _this_ size. There are ten decks total, according to that very same flyer. Prompto’s intrigued that such a huge ship requires three engines — he’s always had a knack for machinery, and what makes things run. Prompto spends far too much time looking at the ship instead of boarding, with its four huge smokestacks on the top, that the boat almost undocks without him.

Prompto runs onto the gangway without a moment to spare. He doesn’t even care that his cabin is on the lowest passenger deck possible, the third class deck. He spends only half a moment wondering what it’d be like to sleep in a luxurious first class cabin before he realizes that his tiny crappy third class bunk would have to do. 

Prompto sighs gratefully as he lies on the bunk, just happy to hear the ship’s horn indicate that it’s about to set sail. He leaves his things behind, and heads up to one of the upper decks to see the country of Niflheim slowly turn into nothing but a tiny thumbnail. He’s so happy to leave this country behind. Something has always been pulling him away from here, and now he finally gets to see just what.

Prompto takes a few photos before sitting on the deck and sketching out a rough drawing of the horizon during sunset, cigarette hanging from his lips. It’s a bad habit to have, of course, but it’s one Prompto picked up from all the stress of living as a penniless artist.

The ship is even more beautiful on this deck. So many people roam about, a lot of them wearing much more expensive clothing than him, and Prompto can only assume those are people who could actually _afford_ to take this trip. A few of them cast scathing looks at him, clearly knowing where he came from.

It doesn’t bother him much. Prompto’s just happy to be here.

Prompto picks up some food — wow, he can’t believe this is all _free_ for him — and heads back below deck to find his cabin. He enters the third class lounge, and finds two women sitting at the bar. One has a martini, and the other a glass of whiskey.

Their heads turn as soon as Prompto walks in the room, and Prompto extinguishes his cigarette sheepishly.

“Well, howdy,” one of the women says, golden curls bouncing above her shoulders. “Gonna guess you belong here, wearin’ a tattered shirt like that.” She giggles, her accent even bleeding into her laugh. “My name’s Cindy.”

“Hi,” Prompto says shyly, looking down at his slightly frayed shirt. “Yeah, I just threw whatever on, was kinda runnin’ late… I’m Prompto.”

“Aranea,” the other woman introduces herself. She seems a lot less bouncy than her companion, with vivid green eyes and almost silver platinum blonde hair. “You an artist?”

Prompto widens his eyes. “How’d you know?”

Aranea snorts. “I mean, you’re holding a drawing and you have a pencil behind your ear.”

Prompto feels himself flush, so used to wearing them in such a way that he forgot they were even there. “Oops. Yeah. I draw and take pictures. What do you do?”

Aranea sighs. “Don’t ask.”

Cindy beams. “Don’t mind her, she’ll warm up to ya. I’m a mechanic. I helped build one of the engines on this here beauty of a ship. They offered me a free ticket just to see how it sails for the first time.”

“Really? That’s so cool,” Prompto says, genuinely intrigued. “I’d love to see how this thing runs.”

Cindy giggles. “I’d be happy to explain it sometime. I ain’t never been anywhere outside of Leide before. You live in Niflheim? Ain’t seen ya on board ‘til today’s stop.”

Prompto nods. “Don’t live there anymore. I’m jumpin’ ship as soon as this baby gets to Lucis.”

Aranea laughs. “Can’t blame you there, kid. Niff’s about as shitty as it comes.”

Cindy elbows Aranea. “Hey, be nice! He can’t help where he’s from.”

“Aranea’s right,” Prompto says. 

“Want a beer?” Cindy offers, patting the stool next to her. “We’re celebratin’ headin’ to Tenebrae tomorrow.”

The bartender smiles at him as she starts pouring a beer from the tap. Prompto takes a seat on the stool Cindy pushes his way.

“Oh?” Prompto asks. “Are you guys getting off?”

“Nah, ‘course not, but Tenebrae’s supposed to be _real_ purdy. One of Prince Noctis’s retainers is supposed to be gettin’ on board from there,” Cindy notes.

Prompto accepts the beer that’s pressed into his palm. He’s usually not one for beer, but he’s grateful for the drink, regardless. “Thanks,” he says to the bartender.

“You’re welcome. My name’s Coctura if you need anything else,” she says with that same pretty smile.

Prompto nods at Coctura, smiling back. He’s not really used to being taken care of like this. He returns his attention to Cindy. 

“Prince Noctis? Why in Tenebrae?”

“Oh, haven’t you heard?” Aranea drawls, condescension dripping from her tone. “There’s going to be a marriage uniting Tenebrae and Lucis soon. This is going to be their first voyage together before the wedding.”

“Oh. Huh,” Prompto murmurs, taking a long pull on his beer. “I don’t really keep up with royal stuff, especially all the way outside of Lucis.”

Cindy laughs, elbowing him playfully. “Guess you better start, if yer gonna become a Lucian soon.”

Prompto smiles. A _Lucian._ He can’t wait.

“What cabin you in?” Aranea asks. “I’m guessing you’re down here with us.”

“612,” Prompto says.

“Hey! We’re 652,” Cindy says. “Not too far, I reckon.”

“Why are you down here?” Prompto wonders, looking at Aranea. “You don’t look as poor as I do.”

Aranea snorts. “It’s cheaper. And I wanted to be with Cindy.”

Cindy flushes a deep scarlet, and it clicks into place for him then. It makes sense, the two of them together. They seem to complement each other nicely, and the way they interact implies some sort of intimacy. They look good together, if Prompto’s honest.

Prompto wonders if he’ll meet anyone like that someday. He’s not exactly a catch, but there’s got to be some poor Lucian he can curl up next to every night. Maybe he’ll meet one on this ship. He laughs aloud at the thought.

“Cute,” Prompto says.

Cindy beams at him. “Thanks. You with anyone on here?”

Prompto shakes his head. “Hilarious. No way, man. Just me and my drawings.”

“Who knows, you might get lucky,” Aranea says. She laughs. “Maybe you’ll sweep the dignitaries off their feet tomorrow.”

Prompto rolls his eyes. “Uh huh. Likelier to fall in love with a chocobo.” He sighs, finishing the last swig of beer.

“Well, well, who do we have here? A new guest?” a light, playful voice says from the front of the bar.

Prompto turns to find another pretty woman with big brown eyes gazing at him behind thick, round glasses. Her complexion is far darker than Aranea or Cindy’s, and her wardrobe a bit more colorful as well, wearing a bright orange shirt. She beams at him, and Prompto can’t remember ever seeing a smile so bright. 

“Uh, yeah. Hi,” Prompto says, finally remembering to speak.

She holds her hand out for Prompto to shake. “Nice to meet you. I’m Sania, Sania Yeagre. And you are?” She bats her long eyelashes curiously.

“Prompto,” he says. “Can I just say, you’re really pretty.” He smiles. “Like, I mean…” He points to the pencil behind his ear. “For drawing! I’d love to draw you sometime.”

Sania throws her head back and laughs. “Well, aren’t you just the sweetest thing! Make a girl feel real sweet. You came here from Niflheim?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Prompto says. “Hoping to hop ship in Lucis.”

“Wonderful! That’s where I’m headed as well. I’m looking to do some field research for some projects…” Sania trails off, getting lost in her own head. “An artist and a scientist. What a pair we make.”

Prompto’s smile turns into a grin. “For sure.” He likes Sania, too, he finds. Easy to get along with. “I oughta get some sleep. It’s been too long since I’ve had a good night’s sleep. I’ll see you guys around, though, yeah?”

“Sure thing, kid,” Aranea says.

“Nice meetin’ ya! Always good to make new friends,” Cindy says. “G’night!”

“We’ll talk more later, hmm?” Sania says, patting his shoulder.

Prompto waves at them before heading down the hallway to his stateroom. He’s lucky enough to not have to be in one of the dormitories, but his tiny little cabin is cramped enough. He laughs to himself as he pulls the pencil from one of his ears, trying to sketch Sania from memory.

“Sweep a dignitary off their feet, huh,” Prompto scoffs to himself. “Keep dreamin’, Prompto.”

\-----

Prompto is definitely not used to waking up on a ship. His back aches from the uncomfortable bed, but his mood instantly improves when he realizes he’ll get to see the sun rise over the water out on deck. He puts on one of his ‘nicer’ shirts, a far less worn white button-up with brown suspenders. His 'job interview' wardrobe, essentially. He can’t afford fancier clothes, but if there’s going to be _royals_ on this ship, he at least doesn’t want to get dirty looks from them if he can help it. 

Prompto makes his way out on deck just in time for sunrise, eating an apple for breakfast before settling into one of the deck chairs, and starts sketching what he sees. 

Drawing is something that always interested Prompto, and for lack of better things to do during his childhood, he spent it teaching himself to draw before he could get his hands on a camera. He’s probably better at photography, but drawing is still fun for him. 

When the ship pulls into the port at Tenebrae just before noon, several of the ship passengers grow curious as the gangway lowers outside of the ship. Prompto wonders if people are just nosy, or if they’re actually curious about those fancy royal people that Cindy and Aranea were talking about.

Prompto realizes he doesn’t really care. He returns to his sketchbook, taking the opportunity to sketch out some of the buildings at the Tenebraean port. He’s never seen architecture quite like this before.

“Well, howdy there, Prompto,” Cindy’s voice says from next to him suddenly. “Nice to see you again.”

Prompto looks up from his drawing, a little startled. “Oh, heya. Where’s Aranea?”

Cindy shrugs. “Gettin’ food, I think. Saw you over here ‘n I had to wander. Excited to see the new passengers?”

Prompto laughs. “I guess. Other people seem to be more excited, though.”

“Guess people always fawnin’ over royalty, though the prince ain’t even here. Heard both of the Nox Fleurets are gonna be on board though. Fancy,” Cindy marvels. 

Prompto has vaguely heard of them. Ravus Nox Fleuret is some sort of Lord from Tenebrae, and his sister, Lady Lunafreya, of course, is the oracle herself. He doesn’t know much else — he doesn’t really follow politics of his own country, let alone other ones.

Prompto stands, closing his sketchbook and tucking his pencil behind his ear again. He straightens the collar on his shirt, just as Cindy elbows him.

“Oh, look, guess the rumors were true! There’s the oracle,” she notes. “She sure is beautiful, ain’t she?”

Prompto follows Cindy’s eyes until they fall on Lunafreya. He recognizes her from photographs, long blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail, those same kind blue eyes. She wears a long white dress with matching heels. Her dress probably costs more than Prompto’s entire wardrobe.

Behind her is who Prompto assumes is Lord Ravus. Prompto doesn’t remember him as much as he does Luna, but if the piercing heterochromatic eyes and silvery hair indicate anything, that’s him. He looks far too intimidating — and angry — to be intriguing, but Prompto nearly gasps when his eyes fall on the man walking next to Ravus.

He’s easily the most beautiful man Prompto’s ever seen.

Prompto can see his piercing green gaze even from the upper deck. His hair is ash blonde, teased up high, and he’s head to toe in a beautiful black suit, complete with a black bow tie. His suit lapels are so high quality they almost look velvet, and he wears silver gloves to match the bowtie.

“Who the hell is that?” Prompto whispers, as if speaking louder would bring the man’s attention over to him.

“Who? Oh, next to Lord Ravus? Not quite sure, I don’t recognize ‘im,” Cindy comments. 

Prompto can’t stop looking at him. He walks with a confident gait, but it isn’t arrogant at all, just self-assured. There’s a certain weight in his gaze— sadness, maybe. He _looks_ important. Apparently, he’s not royalty if Cindy doesn’t recognize him, but he looks close to it. He’s never seen someone so handsome, he almost wonders if he’s even real. 

A hand waves in front of Prompto’s face, startling him and distracting him from the view of the man. It’s Cindy’s, and she laughs once she gets his attention.

“My, I was all but shoutin’ in your ear ‘n you didn’t even hear me,” Cindy teases. “Looks like you’ve got a crush.”

Well, that’s not surprising. Prompto crushes on everyone. He could easily develop a crush on Cindy, Aranea, or Sania (or all three) if he allowed himself to. For some reason, though, he can’t really see anyone else when the handsome stranger is in view.

“Oh, sorry...” Prompto murmurs distractedly, returning his gaze back to the stranger. 

Almost as if the man can read Prompto’s mind, he looks up just in time for his eyes to lock with the man's. The green of his gaze pierces even more with direct eye contact. Prompto stiffens, heart racing when the man doesn’t look away immediately. 

Prompto’s lips part with surprise as soon as the man’s mouth quirks up into a tiny smile, just for him. Prompto almost feels like he’s dreaming. People that beautiful and _that_ regal don’t look at him at all, let alone like that. Prompto blinks before allowing himself to wear a similar smile in return.

Just like that, the man disappears from view, and the charged atmosphere seems to fade. Prompto sulks a bit, disappointment flooding through him. He’ll likely never see the man again, seeing as Prompto’s down below deck in third class cabins, while the stranger probably has the nicest room in the entire ship.

“Looks like he noticed you, too,” Cindy whispers. “Maybe you’ll get lucky after all.”

Prompto laughs nervously. “I don’t think I’ll ever see that guy again.” 

Prompto’s attention falls on the man that walks at the end of the group. He has dark red hair and almost amber-golden eyes. He recognizes him immediately.

“Oh, Gods, what’s Chancellor Izunia doin’ on this ship?” Prompto whines. “He’s helping Niflheim get into _all_ sorts of trouble.”

Cindy laughs. “Seems like Niflheim’s just fine doin’ that on their own. I reckon he’s here for whatever marriage between Lucis and Tenebrae. Niflheim’s got Tenebrae on a real short leash.”

Prompto chews on his lip, the politics going way over his head. “We’re lucky if this ship doesn’t sink with him on board.”

“Sink?” Cindy scoffs. “Not with my engines runnin’ her.”

Prompto snickers. “True.”

Prompto sighs. He can’t stop thinking about how beautiful that stranger was. He wonders what his name is, and what role he plays in all of this royal stuff. He finds himself not even caring about even _that_ much, however. All he wants to do is just say hello to him, even if only once.

Prompto figures that’s a pipe dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, the art was by the lovely and amazing [Nagi](https://twitter.com/Nagifry)!!! <3


	2. Chapter 2

It’s not long before insomnia strikes Prompto late tonight. It’s not like he figured it’d go away while he’s on his trip, but he didn’t think it would hit him so fast. It’s rare that he gets a full night’s sleep; he figures yesterday was merely a fluke because of the long day he had.

With a sigh, Prompto heads out of his cabin and up to the top deck of the ship. It’s peaceful at night, the sound of waves crashing against the ship as calm as the night breeze that blows through his hair. 

He’s not sure what there is to sketch out here, seeing as it’s a bit difficult to see much at nighttime, but it’s peaceful out here, at least. He rounds the corner to head out to the stern of the ship, the sound of the rear propellers drowning out all other noise. 

Prompto stops in his tracks when he sees someone sitting on the railing of the ship with a very familiar hairstyle, ash blonde and teased up high. Even from behind, Prompto can recognize the stranger from earlier today. His heart thuds in his chest.

Prompto almost wants to turn back around and run away, the fear of looking like a fool in front of someone so handsome ruling his actions. He doesn’t though, mostly because the way the man’s sitting — legs dangling over the railing, just barely hanging on with his gloved hands — makes Prompto feel nervous, and maybe just a little protective. 

“You, uh, probably shouldn’t sit like that. You’re gonna fall in the water,” Prompto murmurs, not wanting to startle the man and send him to his death himself.

The man turns slightly, looking over his shoulder to see who is speaking to him. When his pretty green eyes fall on Prompto, his eyebrows raise slightly, curiosity filling his features. He turns back to face the water, adjusting his grip on the railing.

“I wish I would, it would save me a lot of trouble,” he says. The man’s accent isn’t one Prompto expects; it’s posh and elegant, enunciated perfectly.

Prompto walks up closer. “Don’t say that, man. You’re way too handsome to go like that. Besides, if you fell, I’d have to jump right on in after you, and you’d doom li’l old me to that fate, too.” He shakes his head. “Kinda selfish.”

He looks back over his shoulder with a surprised yet amused look. “Is that so?” he says, tone teasing. “Well, I’ll have to take that into consideration and come back over, won’t I?”

“D’you mind if I give you a hand? Just lookin’ at you is kinda giving me a heart attack,” Prompto admits.

“I’m quite fine, I assure you. But if you insist,” he replies.

Prompto closes the distance between them. He’s even more handsome up close, wearing thin, half-framed rectangular glasses this time, and Prompto feels as if _he’ll_ fall off the ship instead with the charm of it all. He holds out his hand for the man to take, and finds that his hands are warm even through the gloves; of _course_ he’s warm too, perfect for holding and _entirely_ off limits.

Prompto watches as the man swings his long legs over the railing and back onto the safety of the deck. He doesn’t let go of Prompto’s hand, which causes Prompto’s heart to race and his stomach to flood with butterflies.

The handsome stranger pushes his glasses up his nose, before bowing dramatically. “And what may I call my daring rescuer?” he asks, bringing Prompto’s hand to his mouth to place a teasing kiss there.

Prompto feels his cheeks heat up with flush at the gesture. The man’s lips are so soft, and Prompto hates that he notices. “I’m just Prompto.”

The man finally releases Prompto’s hand. “Well, just Prompto, it’s a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. You may call me Ignis.”

 _Ignis._ Ignis, Ignis, Ignis. Prompto finally has a name to put to such an exquisite face. He finds himself smiling. “Ignis,” Prompto says, trying the name out on his tongue. “Hi.”

Ignis smiles in return, that curious expression returning to his face. “Hello there. I apologize you had to see me in such a bitter state of mind.”

“Yeah, what’s up with that? Why you so upset anyway? You don’t seem like the wallow-in-self-pity type,” Prompto says with a snort, shoving his hands in his pockets to refrain from grabbing Ignis’s hand again.

“Yes, well, people may surprise you,” Ignis murmurs. His eyes search Prompto’s, and Prompto wonders what he finds. “It’s not often one is forced to marry someone they don’t love.”

Prompto feels a tug of bitterness twist his heart. It’s not like he has any reason to feel that way. Ignis is, after all, a complete stranger, and just because Prompto thinks he’s devastatingly beautiful doesn’t mean he has any claim over him. Still, Ignis’s words shatter any sort of hope Prompto possibly could have (which, admittedly, was next to none to begin with). He tries to push away the pathetic heartache over a stranger in favor of comforting him instead.

“Hmm, guess it’d depend on where you live,” Prompto says. “But, man, that… sucks. You gotta get married?” He thinks about why someone like Ignis would be forced to marry anyone, and then Aranea and Cindy’s words click in his head, gears turning. “Wait! Are you from Tenebrae?”

“No, but I wish I was,” Ignis drawls, still bitter. “Then I wouldn’t be in this bloody situation.”

“Oh. I thought you were in that, like, Tenebrae and Lucian marriage everyone’s been blabbing about on this boat,” Prompto says with a laugh. 

“Oh, no, that _is_ me,” Ignis says. “I’m to marry when the boat docks in Lucis.” He sighs. “I hadn’t much plans for marriage, I must admit, but if I did, I would certainly wish it wouldn’t be like this.”

Prompto feels pity for Ignis. He sort of strikes Prompto as the type that doesn’t get a lot of personal time, or maybe not a personal _anything_ at all. Prompto can’t imagine being in that scenario; it’s not like he has a lot of opportunities to fall in love, but he definitely wouldn’t want the decision _taken_ from him.

"Oh. I didn't know there were any royals in Lucis other than the prince," Prompto notes. Of course, Ignis _looks_ royal, so he supposes it makes sense. 

"I'm not. I'm merely Noct's advisor, but the prince is already betrothed to his shield." Ignis ducks his head. "I offered to take his place with the engagement. Apparently, a member of the royal court such as myself is suitable enough."

Prompto's eyebrows shoot up with surprise. He never expected someone who looks the way Ignis does to do something so self-sacrificing. “Wow. That’s really nice of you, but it kinda also sucks for you.”

Ignis barks out a bitter laugh at the bluntness of Prompto’s words. “Yes, well, that’s usually the way the world works, hmm?”

Prompto tilts his head, searching Ignis’s face. Ignis seems so accepting that the world should be bittersweet. Prompto can’t seem to understand how anyone would think that way unless if they hadn’t had much for themselves. 

“It shouldn’t be,” Prompto says softly. “Sounds like the world’s been pretty crappy to you. Wouldn’t expect that, since you’re so fancy.”

A smile crops up on Ignis’s face, and it’s so beautiful that Prompto can hardly look away from it. “Are you under the impression that privileged people have no hardships whatsoever?”

Prompto feels a sheepish flush heat his cheeks. “Nah, it’s just… you hide it well.”

“Decidedly not. Again, apologies for dampening your evening. What are _you_ doing out here? It’s rather late. I didn’t expect to find anyone out here.”

Prompto walks over to a bench on the deck, and pats the spot next to him. He may not be able to offer much to Ignis, but everyone deserves a shoulder to cry on from time to time. “You don’t gotta apologize. I think you should talk about it, man. I can’t imagine havin’ to deal with that. I mean, my life’s not exactly sunshine, but, y’know, at least I can marry who I want.” He laughs. “I just came out here ‘cause I couldn’t sleep.” Prompto sets his sketchbook on his lap and waits patiently.

Ignis looks at the empty space next to the bench, then locks his eyes with Prompto. He lets out a breath before deciding to sit next to him, their thighs touching. “I’m afraid there isn’t much to talk about. It’s the only way to ally Tenebrae and Lucis.”

“Aren’t they already allied? Sorry, I’m from Niflheim. I dunno much.”

“Technically, but not quite. They wish it to be official, I suppose. You’re from Niflheim?”

“Yeah. Well, not anymore. I’m jumpin’ ship,” Prompto says. “Bye, frozen wasteland!”

Ignis chuckles, and then he’s quiet for a moment. “I remember you from when I boarded. You were staring at me.”

Prompto lets out a nervous laugh, ashamed to be caught red-handed. “I mean, you guys… uh, made quite a scene. I’ve never seen so many important people in my life.”

“Oh, I’m not important,” Ignis scoffs. “I’m merely _surrounded_ by those who are. Is that why you were staring?”

Prompto bites his lip. It’d be useless to tell the truth here, right? “Uh… somethin’ like that. I mean, you’re…”

“Yes?”

Prompto squirms. “Somethin’.”

Ignis laughs harder. “Is that so? I can’t tell if you’re insulting me or not.”

Prompto can’t help but throw his head back, laughing hard as well. Of course, the one time he manages a conversation with someone this attractive, he thinks he’s _insulting_ him. “Trust me, dude, definitely not an insult. I guess I can say this ‘cause there’s no chance of me gettin’ rejected since you’re already gettin’ married, but I was staring ‘cause I thought you were the prettiest thing I’d ever seen.”

Prompto’s stomach twists into a knot regardless. It’s probably not cool of him to accost Ignis like this, and corner him with this confession. Still, they’re on an open ship deck, and Prompto knows Ignis can leave if he’s really that put off by Prompto. It doesn’t make it any less anxiety-inducing, however. He shifts uncomfortably, eyes dropping to his sketchbook, not wanting to meet Ignis’s gaze that's currently staring a hole into the side of Prompto’s face.

“Well,” Ignis says, a soft, surprised chuckle leaving his lips. “I wasn’t expecting that response.”

Prompto wishes he could claw the flush off his cheeks. “Yeah, well, I’m an unexpected kinda guy.” He snorts. “Sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

“Not at all. A bit bitter, actually, though.”

Prompto makes the mistake of looking up and over at Ignis, his words intriguing him. Ignis is still gazing at him, a soft sort of curiosity in his eyes. Prompto’s heart races, worried that he might kiss him if Ignis keeps looking at him with _that_ sort of affection.

“Oops? What do you mean?” Prompto asks, unable to look away.

“I mean that I’m stuck marrying someone who has absolutely no concept of romance whatsoever, yet here you are, a complete stranger, sweeping me off my feet.” Ignis smirks.

 _Holy shit._ Holy _shit._ Prompto almost feels like he’s in a dream — there’s no way anyone like this has ever even given him the time of day, let alone say something like _that_. Prompto tucks his bottom lip between his teeth before laughing a little. “It’s a shame I’m not Tenebraean royalty I guess, huh? So, your fiancé is a stick in the mud, huh?”

Ignis laughs. “I shouldn’t say such things. He’s a good man, in a similar place as I am, taking the fall so his sister doesn’t have to. Still, we’re simply not… compatible in that way.”

Prompto tilts his head curiously. “Who do you have to marry?”

“Oh. I thought that obvious, apologies. Lord Ravus Nox Fleuret.”

Prompto balks for a moment. “Oh, is that all?” He shakes his head. “Jeez. I dunno why you’re even talkin’ to me.”

“Because you’re interesting. Rich people rarely are interesting,” Ignis says. His eyes travel down to Prompto’s sketchbook. “Are you an artist?”

“I mean, I _try._ I like drawing and taking pictures,” Prompto says. “Passes the time. Pays the bills. Well, not really, but y’know, I’m nothin’ if not stubborn.”

A tiny smile plays at Ignis’s lips. “May I—”

“Oh! There you are,” a stranger’s voice calls out from across the deck.

Prompto looks up to find none other than Chancellor Izunia — Ardyn, isn’t his name? — standing there, hand on his hip with a playful smirk on his face that tells Prompto he’s up to no good.

Ignis looks up, sighing in defeat. “Chancellor,” he greets, and Prompto can’t mistake the bitterness in his tone.

“We’ve been looking _everywhere_ for you. And who is your little friend?” Ardyn taunts, taking a step forward.

“A photographer,” Ignis responds quickly, standing up from the bench. He steps in front of Prompto almost protectively, for reasons Prompto can’t understand. “I’ll head back inside, then.”

Prompto feels himself get a little sad at the thought of parting ways with Ignis. He looks at the back of his head, delighted when Ignis turns to capture his gaze one last time.

“See ya,” Prompto whispers, feeling small in front of not just one but two important people.

“Pleasure,” Ignis says, his voice almost sad, before turning away once more and walking over to join Ardyn.

Ardyn looks over Ignis’s shoulder, eyeing Prompto curiously. There’s still mischief in his eyes, and it makes Prompto shudder for no reason that’s good. The look in Ardyn’s eyes makes Prompto want to race across the deck to grab Ignis and keep him safe.

“You too,” Prompto calls out. “Are you okay?”

Ignis turns, a soft smile on his lips as he nods before disappearing from Prompto’s view with Ardyn.

Prompto lets out a sigh, leaning his head back against the deck wall. His infatuation with Ignis has only gotten worse. “Of all the handsome bastards on this boat, why him?” he whines to himself.

He sketches out a rough outline of Ignis; the curve of his smile, the glow in his eyes, before he realizes that his art doesn’t do the real beauty of Ignis’s face any justice. He crumples it up, tossing it in the trash before heading below deck to try to sleep the man’s face off of his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s only been three days since the ship set sail, and Prompto is already feeling claustrophobic in his tiny cabin far below deck. He hasn’t seen Ignis since last night, nor does he plan to, but the man occupies his mind far more than he cares to admit.

Prompto’s always crushed easily, that’s no secret. There’s something about Ignis, though, that makes it even worse than normal. He wonders if he can find a way to see him again. It’s dangerous, though, seeing as Ignis isn’t allowed to be what Prompto very much imagines him to be nearly all the time.

Prompto pulls a cigarette out of his pocket once he makes it above deck, leaning against the railing. He closes his eyes, holding the cigarette between his fingers as he blows out a long breath of smoke. He can’t wait until he hops off of this ship and is never tempted by engaged men ever again — at least not anywhere that he can’t escape from.

“Do you mind if I borrow one of those?” a familiar elegant voice purrs from next to him.

Prompto’s eyes flutter open to find Ignis leaning against the railing next to him. He flushes at the look in Ignis’s eyes; it’s clear that he was staring at him smoking far before he made his appearance known.

“Holy shit, you scared me,” Prompto says. “Hi, Ignis. You found me.”

“Not difficult to spot you, with that bright yellow hair of yours,” Ignis teases.

Prompto reaches into his pocket for another cigarette, pushing himself away from the railing to stand in front of Ignis. He offers Ignis the cigarette, their fingers brushing as he takes it from him.

Ignis places the cigarette in his mouth, and Prompto removes his own to light Ignis’s with the embers of it.

“Guess that’s fair,” Prompto finally says. “I didn’t know you smoked.”

“I don’t.”

Prompto laughs. “Yeah? Me either.”

Ignis sighs, blowing smoke from his pretty cupid’s-bow-shaped lips, and it has no business being as attractive as it is. His eyes open after a moment, looking into Prompto’s.

“It’s been a rather long day,” Ignis finally says.

Prompto moves from in front of him, pressing himself close to Ignis as he returns to leaning against the railing. “Wanna talk about it?”

“I’m uncertain,” he says after a moment. “Honestly, I’m happy just to find someone I don’t have to pretend with. You’re a sight for sore eyes.”

Prompto finds himself flushing. “Well, as you know, always happy to see you.”

Ignis smirks. “Is that so?”

Prompto laughs, wishing he could do something about the flirtatious tone in Ignis’s voice. “Yep. Why can’t you just… not marry him? Why does it gotta be marriage?”

“Helps with the treaty, I suppose. Shows we’re willing to unite,” Ignis says, blowing another puff of smoke out. 

“I mean, neither of you guys are into each other, huh?”

“Heavens no,” Ignis scoffs. 

“Well, I mean, wouldn’t he be understanding if you found someone else? You guys can just pretend to be a happy couple in public, but otherwise… just find someone else, dude. You deserve to be happy,” Prompto says. “I mean, that’s just my silly take on it. I’m a pretty naive dude.”

“Mmm. There’s a thought,” Ignis teases. “Of course, Ravus is amenable. I’m welcome to see whoever I wish, only so long as it _isn’t_ in the public eye, as you said. Still, perhaps it’s I that is naive; I wished marriage to be special to me.”

Prompto elbows him. “I mean, it’s gonna be special, just not in a good way.” He laughs. “Did somethin’ bad happen today?”

“Technically not _yet,”_ Ignis explains. “There’s a dinner party this evening in first class, and I’ll be forced to spend all this time with him as a… couple. There’s no one else there I’d rather spend time with.”

“No one, huh?” Prompto asks. A first class dinner party is about the last place Prompto would want to be, except for the fact that _Ignis_ would be there, dressed to the nines. He wishes he could see it. “Better than bein’ shut in third class all night. Super cramped down there.”

“Perhaps, although the company certainly won’t be better. Rich people aren’t very exciting, as I said before,” Ignis says with a laugh. He ashes his cigarette, his green gaze flickering over to Prompto’s, suddenly smiling. “I have an idea.”

“Yeah? Gonna get hammered, forget there’s even people there?” Prompto smirks. “That’s what _I’d_ do.”

“Not a bad idea, though I was thinking something involving sobriety.”

“Shame.”

Ignis huffs out another soft laugh. “Perhaps. I thought I might ask you to accompany me?”

Prompto’s eyes widen, heart pounding in his chest. His brain tells him that it’s a bad idea, a prime opportunity to get made fun of and cause problems for not only himself, but for Ignis, too. His heart, however, tells him otherwise; seeing Ignis again (in another one of those immaculate suits), dining with him…

“Me? Why? I’m just a poor kid from Niflheim,” Prompto says, studying every inch of Ignis’s face to see if he’s just messing with him. 

“And a breath of fresh air,” Ignis murmurs. “I haven’t forgotten what you said to me last night...”

Prompto said a lot of things to Ignis last night. Prompto says a lot of things in general, but for some nerve-wracking reason, he knows exactly what Ignis is referring to.

“Not like it matters, though, yeah? You can’t… How are you gonna explain me in front of your _fiancé?”_

Ignis smiles. “I don’t have to explain anything. You’re my guest at a party, nothing more, nothing less. I mean, you certainly don’t have to. We can both suffer, I with my dignitaries, and you in your cramped cabin, dreadfully bored…” His tone teases.

Prompto laughs. “Yeah, yeah, point made. Fine, it’s your funeral. They’ll probably make fun of me. And make fun of _you_ for talkin’ to me.”

“I’ll allow them to do nothing of the sort,” Ignis insists. He places the cigarette in an ash tray to free his hands, and reaches out, a gloved hand gripping Prompto’s wrist.

Prompto waits with bated breath as Ignis’s slender fingers slide down to collect Prompto’s hand. He brings it to his lips, pressing yet another soft kiss there. It’s just as intoxicating as the first time Ignis did it, and causes Prompto to flush just as much. 

“Do me the honor of joining me tonight? I’ve been thinking about you far too often,” Ignis continues, his eyes not leaving Prompto’s.

Prompto’s so, so weak, and Ignis is so, so handsome. He’ll take a lifetime of ridicule just to see him one more time.

“Well, shit. When you ask like that…” Prompto murmurs. “You’re gonna be bad for my health.”

Ignis chuckles. “Well, you’re certainly not helping my marriage.”

Prompto’s heart gallops at that. “But you’re not married yet.”

“Indeed.” Ignis sighs, his eyes searching Prompto’s. “You don’t have your sketchbook. I was going to ask to see your work last night, but I suppose now isn’t the time.”

Prompto allows himself to be flattered, though he knows that Ignis might not like his art once he sees it. He wonders how Ignis would react if he told him he’d love to draw _him--_ the prominent bridge of his nose, those sparkling green eyes. “Well, I mean, I could always show you tonight. Maybe… after dinner?”

“Well, well, Prompto,” Ignis teases. “What are you suggesting?”

“Hey, it’s an innocent suggestion,” he says with a laugh.

“Mmm. Pity,” Ignis says with a smile. “I ought to be going, but… I can meet you here around six?”

Prompto can hardly scrape himself off the floor from the suggestive tone Ignis uses. “Um, sure, but I, uh, don’t have anything to wear.”

“I might have one of Noct’s suits still lodged in the back of my suitcase,” Ignis says with a chuckle. “I’m certain it will fit you well enough.”

“Noct?” Prompto murmurs, eyes wide. “Like, _Prince_ Noctis?”

“Yes, I know of none other. He’s not nearly that intimidating, I assure you. He would be happy to let you borrow them, I promise.” Ignis winks.

“Man, what am I gettin’ myself into,” Prompto says, shaking his head. “You do know I’m literally a nobody, right?”

“I don’t need you to be anyone other than yourself,” Ignis says, almost sadly.

Prompto supposes that’s fair.

“Alright. I’ll rescue you from your rich people,” Prompto declares. “Your knight in shining armor.”

“Grand.” Ignis bows. “Thank you for your cigarette — and your darling presence.”

Prompto blows his bangs out of his face, extinguishing his own cigarette. Maybe one day, the way Ignis teases him won’t send his heart racing out the door, but today isn’t that day. “My darling presence is yours anytime ya need it.” He throws finger guns at him.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Ignis says. He walks backwards away from Prompto to keep his eyes on him, which makes Prompto duck his head on a laugh.

Prompto has no idea what he’s gotten himself into, but the excitement outweighs the anxiety as he makes his way to the dining hall for lunch. He tries not to think of it as a _date_ , but his heart tells him otherwise.

\-----

“It’s totally a date,” Aranea tells Prompto as soon as she finds him in the third class lounge. “He needs you as an out.”

“But he’s marrying Ravus,” Prompto points out.

“Yeah, but he doesn’t _want_ to, and he literally told you that they agreed to do whatever they wanted to do with anyone else as long as it’s not in the public eye,” Aranea says.

“This… totally is in the public eye!” Prompto squeaks. “Not a date.”

“But y’all are hangin’ out after,” Cindy says with a giggle. “That’s somethin’. Ignis, huh? I knew those pretty blue eyes of yours could get his attention.”

Prompto whines, staring at the ground. “You guys are _killing_ me. I’m literally goin’ up there right now to see him, don’t make me all blushy.”

“Kid, I think you were born blushing,” Aranea says, laughing.

Cindy winks. “Have fun.”

Prompto lets out a sigh, hoping he doesn’t make a total ass of himself tonight. He heads up the stairs to the deck, only to find Ignis already there, waiting for him.

Ignis is wearing a dark purple suit with suspenders and white button-up underneath. His sleek black shoes reflect the moonlight, hair slicked back with his notorious silver gloves on. Prompto fixates on the silver skull necklace that hangs around Ignis’s neck, and Prompto finds himself wondering what it’d be like to take every inch of clothing off of Ignis except for that necklace.

“Well, every time I think you can’t get any more handsome, you go and outdo yourself,” Prompto says, shaking his head in disbelief. “I look like an idiot next to you.”

“Now, now, you look wonderful. And you aren’t even dressed,” Ignis points out, extending his arm to Prompto. “Allow me to direct you to my room?”

Prompto’s stomach fills with butterflies at the question, even though he knows it’s only to obtain some more appropriate attire. The way Ignis says everything seems suggestive, but Prompto’s probably a little biased there.

Just a little.

Prompto nearly gasps when Ignis directs him into his suite. It’s about the size of ten of Prompto’s measly cabins, and he makes a mental note to _never_ bring Ignis to his own stateroom. It’s completely furnished with expensive designer furniture. The carpet is white with intricate black patterns. There’s a long white couch in the middle of the room, and several rooms down the hall.

“Holy shit, is there more than one bedroom in here?” Prompto mutters. “Your room is beautiful.”

“My thanks,” Ignis says. “But yes, the other room is Ravus’s. We may be forced to share a stateroom, but thankfully not a bed.” He laughs.

Prompto stiffens, wondering if Lord Nox Fleuret is here still.

Ignis tugs on Prompto’s arm. “Relax. He’s already left for the party.”

Prompto sighs in relief. “Whew. Okay, cool.”

“My room is just through here,” Ignis says softly, amusement in his tone as he guides Prompto down the hall and into his bedroom of the large suite.

Ignis’s room is, as Prompto suspected, just as beautifully furnished. Even the bed is huge, covered with fine, silk bedding. Prompto wants to hop on his bed and lie there forever.

“Give me a moment, I hung up His Highness’s suit,” Ignis says, disappearing into a walk-in closet.

“It’s a little cruel they keep the free ticket people in little boxes when you guys have multiple bedrooms,” Prompto points out jokingly. He’s scared to sit on any of the furniture, if he’s honest, afraid he’ll sully them.

“You won’t find me arguing. I’d happily stay somewhere smaller if it gave everyone else more room,” Ignis says, voice muffled from inside the closet. When he emerges, a suit draped over his arm, his eyebrow is raised. “You had a free ticket?”

Prompto nods. “Yeah. Won a contest.”

“Ah. Congratulations. I’ll have to send that contest a thank you card,” Ignis teases, approaching Prompto and holding the suit out to him.

Prompto takes the suit timidly, unable to take his eyes off of Ignis, wide-eyed. “Why?”

Ignis smirks. “Because if it weren’t for that contest, we’d likely have never met. You may dress in the bathroom if you need more privacy.”

Prompto stumbles over his words for a moment. “I dunno how you can just say things like that without sweatin’ bullets.” He shakes his head. “But okay.”

“I haven’t a clue what you mean,” Ignis whispers, still smirking, betraying his words.

Prompto swears he’ll never last the night if Ignis keeps this up. He wanders into Ignis’s bathroom — which is essentially the size of Prompto’s entire cabin — and starts to slip Noctis’s suit on him.

Prompto’s never seen Noctis outside of the news, but it’s a little alarming how similarly built they seem to be. Noct’s suit almost fits him like a glove. It’s all black with pinstripes on the jacket, complete with a black button-up and pants. The tie is also black with pinstripes, and Prompto wonders why the prince’s wardrobe is so bleakly _dark._

Prompto wraps the tie around his neck — he has no idea how to tie a tie — and steps out of the bathroom awkwardly. Ignis’s eyes find him immediately, a smile spreading across his face as soon as he takes in Prompto’s appearance.

“You wear that rather well. The fit is even better than I imagined,” he purrs, standing up and closing the distance between them. 

Ignis’s hands immediately tug on Prompto’s tie, tying it without Prompto even needing to ask. At this close proximity, Prompto can’t stop staring at the slight curve of Ignis’s mouth, or the tiny moles and freckles that color his face. There’s different shades of green in Ignis’s eyes, too, and Prompto has to make every effort not to tell Ignis — again — just how beautiful he really is.

“Thanks,” Prompto murmurs shyly. “Hope it’s not weird seein’ me in the prince’s clothes.”

Ignis finishes tying his tie, and pats it playfully. “Nonsense. This is a casual garment for him, I’m afraid.”

Prompto looks down at his monkey suit, feeling a bit strangled by the tie as Ignis tucks it in his buttoned jacket, and snorts. “Casual, huh?”

“Funnily enough, he hates it _just_ as much as you, if not more, believe it or not,” Ignis teases. “In fact, I was thinking earlier that you two might get along swimmingly, should you ever meet.”

Prompto flushes. “I’m not really in the business of meetin’ princes.”

“Perhaps I’ll hire you for official photography business,” Ignis taunts. “Shall we?”

Prompto nods, looping his arm with Ignis’s once more. When they head slightly below deck to the first class banquet hall, Prompto stops in his tracks at the top of the stairs. 

The hall is huge, filled with fine dining tables, well-dressed waiters, bottles of champagne, and almost a hundred of the most elegantly dressed people Prompto has ever seen in his life. The nagging thought that he doesn’t fit in is in the very forefront of his mind.

Ignis must sense it, as he squeezes Prompto’s arm reassuringly before disentangling himself entirely. “If you’ll allow me to prepare them for your arrival, things will go a bit smoother.”

Prompto’s eyes widen. “They don’t know I’m coming?”

“Oh, they do, they just aren’t aware I won’t be leaving your side all evening,” Ignis says. Prompto might be imagining the possessiveness in his voice, but he doesn’t think he is. “Pardon me for just a moment.”

With that, Prompto watches Ignis head down the staircase, his stride confident as he approaches all these beautiful people without the slightest hesitation.

Prompto looks away, nerves eating his insides. He itches for a cigarette to calm them, but he knows that probably wouldn’t go over well in a room full of royalty. 

Ah, the things he does just to stare at a pretty face.

“Prompto,” Ignis calls from the bottom of the stairs.

Prompto looks down, and finds Ignis holding out his gloved hand invitingly. He tries to hold back a sigh, and fails. He really is so gorgeous, especially with the light from the chandelier illuminating his face like this. Ignis locks eyes with him as Prompto starts to descend down the staircase slowly, and Prompto starts to feel sort of like he’s in a movie.

Prompto grabs his hand as soon as he’s within reaching distance, reveling in the warmth of Ignis’s hand even through his glove. There’s a teasing smile playing at Ignis’s lips.

“I can’t seem to get over how handsome you look,” Ignis whispers to him as they enter the massive dining hall. 

Prompto feels his heart thud. “I should be sayin’ that to you. You look like a model.”

“Perhaps I should quit this life and allow you to photograph me,” Ignis teases. He stops them just before they’re in earshot of everyone else. He sighs. “Well, before I throw you into this lot I ought to prepare you for what you’re in for.”

Prompto can hardly focus on Ignis’s words, as he’s imagining what it’d be like to photograph Ignis privately as his subject. Ignis’s hands alone would make such a pretty photo, and he almost wishes he brought his camera along with him.

“Oh? Are there some scandals happenin’?” Prompto asks with a snort.

Ignis chuckles. “Something like that. I think you might spot Lord Ravus and Lady Lunafreya over there.”

Prompto sees Luna wearing a shimmery lavender dress, her light blonde hair down this time, curled at the bottom. Ravus wears a white suit, clutching a champagne glass tightly.

Prompto sighs. “She’s so pretty.”

“Indeed,” Ignis says. “Ravus appears as if he’s sipping on sour milk as usual.”

Prompto bursts into laughter. “Hey, be nice!” 

“Oh, I’m certain he’s said far worse about me.” Ignis turns Prompto to the opposite side of the room. “Over there is the First Secretary of Accordo. She’s having an affair with the caterer of this dinner party, who is currently sharing a drink with Ms. Fleuret.”

Prompto gasps. “Oh, no.”

“Oh, yes.” Ignis smirks. “Over there is Nyx Ulric, a trusted member of the Kingsglaive. _He_ is in love with Lady Lunafreya. Meanwhile, she has been seeing his best friend, Crowe, for nearly six months. She’s the one next to Nyx.”

This Nyx guy doesn’t look much older than Ignis or Prompto, maybe the same age as Lunafreya or Ravus. Crowe, next to him, is a beautiful woman about the same age with pretty brown hair in a messy bun. Her eyes are on Lunafreya, and Prompto can see the fondness in her eyes when she looks at her.

“Oh, shit, that’s rough.” Prompto sucks in a breath through his teeth. “Not the best _friend.”_

“Isn’t it tragic? Though, between you and me -- and I cannot confirm this, mind you — I think they’re all seeing each other,” Ignis whispers. 

“Gosh, I hope so. I hate unhappy endings. Poor Nyx,” Prompto says.

“Mmm. And my darling fiancé,” Ignis says bitterly, “Ravus, is fixated on someone currently not at the party. She used to fight in the Niflheim military, and quit recently for the bounty hunter business. I believe she’s on this ship, but she spends it in third class. Perhaps you’ve met her, she’s a bit difficult to forget. But she’s taken happily with her partner... Cindy, I believe her name was? Who is also not among us.”

Prompto’s eyes widen. “ _Cindy?_ Are you talking about Aranea?”

Ignis turns to face him, surprised. “So you have met her?”

Prompto nods. “Holy shit. Ravus is in love with _her?”_

“They used to be quite close; the Niflheim military used to be stationed at the Nox Fleuret residence in Tenebrae. Poor Ravus never stood a chance — romantically, Aranea has a preference for women.”

“Oh.” Prompto grimaces, locking eyes with Ignis. “Yikes. So Ravus? He’s into… girls, and you’re… not a girl.”

“Ravus doesn’t have a romantic gender preference,” Ignis explains. “So, our union is still possible.”

Prompto feels curiosity tugging away at him, and the question leaves his lips before he can reign it in. “And you?”

“I prefer men. I prefer blondes,” Ignis says with a teasing wink.

Prompto’s insides melt like butter. “Yeah? Guess that makes me a lucky guy.”

“Or it makes me one.” Ignis’s eyes search Prompto’s.

“Ignis,” a light, feminine voice says from next to them.

Prompto jumps, yelping a little when he’s face to face with Lunafreya and Ravus. Lunafreya has kind eyes, but Ravus is all too intimidating with his piercing gaze. It _is_ somewhat comforting to know that Ravus just sort of always looks that way, but when that hard glance is directed at Prompto, he almost wants to head for the door.

Ignis turns, slightly surprised at the interruption as well, but he handles it a bit better than Prompto. “Lunafreya, Ravus. I told you about this gentleman I'm growing rather close to? Prompto—”

“Argentum,” Prompto finishes for him, to avoid awkwardness. “It’s, uh, nice to meet you both.”

Lunafreya breaks out into a beautiful smile once she hears Prompto’s name, and Prompto has absolutely no idea why, as he’s never met this woman in his life. “It’s wonderful to meet you. Ignis sings your praises.”

Prompto feels his cheeks heat up with color. “Ignis… talks about me?” 

“Oh, yes,” Ravus scoffs. “Quite a bit.”

“Well, you _did_ save my life from falling off of the edge of the ship. Should I _not_ have sung your praises?” Ignis asks, his eyes on Prompto.

Prompto can’t tell if he’s joking or not, so he rolls along with it. “Just doin’ a good deed!” He laughs nervously. He hopes Ravus doesn’t hate him for talking about his fiancé like this, but then again, Ignis told him that Ravus doesn’t like _Ignis_ like that, either. 

“I’m very happy you could join us,” Lunafreya says.

Prompto snorts. “Really? ‘Cause I don’t exactly, uh, fit in.”

She shakes her head. “Now, now, that doesn’t matter. In fact, that could be considered a _good_ thing in reference to _most_ of these people.”

“Luna,” Ravus chastises, but there’s a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

Holy shit. Ravus _smiled_. There’s hope for him after all, Prompto thinks. He can’t stop staring at the sight when Ravus catches his curious gaze.

“Might I speak with you, Mr. Argentum?” Ravus asks, tone an anxiety-inducing neutral.

Prompto tries to avoid the comical widening of his eyes, and looks to Ignis. Ignis seems almost sheepish, but he nods his head to indicate Prompto should.

“O-okay,” Prompto mumbles, following Ravus over to the bar, quite out of earshot from Ignis and Lunafreya.

Ravus grabs a flute of champagne and Prompto swears for a moment he’s going to down the entire thing like a shot, which would be hilarious coming from someone so regal. However, Ravus places the glass in Prompto’s palm instead.

“Thanks,” Prompto whispers awkwardly, not sure why he’s even spending time with Ravus.

“Don’t look so scandalized. I wished to talk to you about our mutual friend,” Ravus says.

“Aranea?” Prompto asks dumbly, then immediately regrets it when Ravus’s eyebrows raise.

“You’re acquainted with her?” Ravus asks. “That wasn’t who I was referring to, but at least I know you keep good company.”

Prompto wishes he knew Ravus a little better, so he could sing a teasing song about Ravus and Aranea sitting in a tree, but he’s pretty sure that wouldn’t go over so well.

“Oh. My bad. She, um, told me she knew you. When she found out where I was gonna be tonight,” Prompto lies smoothly. It’s best Ravus doesn’t find out his fiancé is a gossip.

Ravus nods. “I see. Is she well?”

“Yeah, she’s, um, great,” Prompto says, wishing that this awkwardness would end.

“Excellent.” Ravus grabs a champagne flute of his own. “I’m aware that the union between Scientia and I isn’t exactly…”

Prompto tries not to dwell on the fact that he’s just learned Ignis’s last name, and decides to help Ravus out instead. “Traditional? Romantic? Beneficial?”

Ravus lets out a snort from behind his glass, taking a long drink before responding. “Precisely.” He sighs. “I don’t how you two _actually_ met. I don’t truthfully care, but I see the way that you look at him. So long as you keep it… tasteful during times such as these, what you do on this ship together is none of my business.”

“Oh, I didn’t mean to— um, I don’t think—” Prompto stammers.

“Hush. Relax, won’t you? I’m giving you my blessing. The happier you make him, the less of an attitude I have to deal with when we’re going through all of this.”

Prompto chews on his bottom lip. “Okay, this feels like some sort of weird test.”

“You are aware that our relationship is strictly for the public eye, yes?” Ravus asks almost tiredly.

“Well, yeah, but— still, laying hands on your man—”

Ravus nearly chokes on his champagne. “Scientia is many things, but that isn’t one of them, I assure you. I’ve barely even hugged the man. What I’m trying to say is that you… seem to make him happy. I’m asking you to continue to do so, if it’s in your best interests as well.”

Prompto doesn’t know what to say. Ravus _sounds_ earnest, at least, and he’s honestly way less scary than Prompto thought he would be. He looks over his shoulder to see Ignis, smiling and laughing with Luna, until he meets Prompto’s gaze, their eyes locking instantly. Ravus is all but offering Ignis to him on a silver (literally) platter, and Prompto really can’t resist.

“Okay,” Prompto says simply. “I can… I can do that.”

“Just keep it subtle, won’t you? Don’t parade him around the deck,” Ravus says with a bitter laugh.

“No, yeah, I can… I can do that.” Prompto bites his lip. 

“Ah. And don’t tell the Chancellor, whatever you do. He’s been trying from day one to stir up trouble. I doubt he’d take too kindly to this news.”

“I don’t see myself really makin’ conversation with him, but I’ll keep that in mind, dude,” Prompto says awkwardly.

Ignis starts to make his way over to the bar then, his eyes briefly glancing at Ravus.

Ravus laughs at this. “My, he’s protective over you, isn’t he?”

Prompto doesn’t have time to respond other than with heat prickling his cheeks before Ignis closes the distance between them. His gaze is intense, searching Prompto’s for any sign of distress.

“Are you alright?” Ignis asks in a hushed tone.

“I’ll leave you two at it. I’ll see you at dinner,” Ravus notes before walking away to join his sister once more.

“I’m good,” Prompto promises. “He’s, uh, weirdly nice.”

“To you, perhaps,” Ignis teases. “And just what did he say?”

Prompto giggles, swallowing his nerves easily. “That’s for me to know, and you to find out…”

“Oh? Should I be concerned?” Ignis asks, linking his arm with Prompto.

“Of course not,” Prompto says with a sickly sweet smile. “So, when’s dinner? I’m kinda starving.”

Ignis seems to think of something at the last minute. “Ah, yes, about that. Excuse the way that I introduce you. I thought it best to associate you to the crown in some way.”

Prompto raises an eyebrow as they walk up to their respective dining table, but before he can respond, who he recognizes as the ‘First Secretary’ of Accordo from Ignis’s introductions earlier approaches the table.

“It’s lovely to see you this evening, Ignis,” the first secretary states. “And who is it that you have with you?”

“First Secretary,” Ignis greets, bowing his head. “This would be a dear friend of mine, Lucis’s royal photographer, Prompto Argentum.”

 _Royal_ photographer? Prompto shifts anxiously from one foot to the other as he shakes his hand with a very important leader of an entire country. 

“Camelia Claustra,” she introduces herself just as others join the table. “You’re quite young. You must be good at your craft.”

“I try,” Prompto mumbles, releasing her from the handshake. 

“I didn’t know we had a photographer,” Nyx Ulric comments, sandwiched in between Luna and Crowe.

“Yes, well, it isn’t your particular duty to notice photographers,” Luna teases him, and Nyx turns a bright pink.

Prompto nods at Luna with gratitude. He doesn’t know how he’d handle being sold out as a phony in front of all these fancy people. He’s already feeling nervous.

As they all sit at the table, Ravus joins them, sitting next to Ignis. Ignis, however, sits closer to Prompto than he does to Ravus, and when everything settles, Prompto feels Ignis’s hand rest on his thigh. It sends a chill down Prompto’s spine. He doesn’t dare look over at Ignis right now, already ashamed of the shade of red that he’s turning, but he doesn’t shake him off. He wishes Ignis would leave his hand there all night.

Ardyn sits at the table last, fashionably late, bowing to everyone. “Ah, I see the little gunman has joined us. Shooting photographs, of course.”

Prompto feels particularly uneasy around Ardyn for reasons he can’t point out, but he grows even more nervous about Ignis’s hand on his thigh with him around, as he remembers Ravus warning him not to show Ardyn about his affection for Ignis. Prompto nods nervously.

“So, what’s it like taking photos of Prince Noctis all day?” Crowe asks teasingly, thankfully changing the subject. “Do you take pictures of his royal naps, too?”

The table erupts into laughter, and Prompto hopes that covers up the fact that he actually needs to come up with an answer. When people look at him expectantly, Prompto bites his lip, not really knowing what to say. He doesn’t even understand the joke to begin with.

“It _is_ a struggle,” Prompto says, hoping his voice doesn’t waver from nerves, “but I’m up for the task.”

“Yes. His work is the best I’ve ever seen,” Ignis says, and the hand on Prompto’s thigh _squeezes._

Prompto wishes he wasn’t such an easy blusher. He can’t think of anything to say that isn’t painfully flirtatious. “That’s an honor comin’ from someone with such a good eye,” Prompto whispers, hoping it’s not too much.

Ignis’s thumb starts to stroke Prompto’s thigh, and Prompto bites back an urge to moan at it, really. Ignis is too powerful for his own good.

Prompto realizes two can play at that game. As their food arrives and distracts everyone, he slides his hand underneath the tablecloth and joins Ignis’s, resting it on top of his gloved hand as if it belongs there. He sneaks a peak at Ignis, and finds his lips upturned into the tiniest of smirks — it's painfully charming.

Ignis catches him looking, and suddenly, his palm flips over to lace their fingers together. It takes everything in Prompto not to lean over and kiss him in front of everyone. Instead, Prompto settles for squeezing his hand affectionately, heart hammering at their daring move.

Prompto didn’t expect such boldness from Ignis, especially at an event where they’re supposed to be subtle. Prompto does, however, expect his longing for the man to increase tenfold.

The first course of the meal arrives, and eating it requires a certain sort of etiquette, Prompto learns. Ignis leans in and whispers in his ear the proper utensils to use in the proper order, and it sends a shiver down his spine. To everyone else, it looks nothing more than a friendly word, but to Prompto, it’s everything.

Prompto expected to feel entirely out of place here, and he does, for the most part. Ignis keeps him grounded, though. Even when he has to remove his hand from Prompto’s, their ankles touch as Ignis discusses the economy in Altissia. Prompto can hardly pay attention to his words, and he’s not sure how much longer he can keep a lid on the affection he has for the man, especially when Ignis meets his gaze with the subtlest of smirks from time to time.

Prompto learns so much from this dinner alone. He learns that there’s forks only for salads, the placement of eating utensils actually matters, and a certain kind of wine goes with dessert. More importantly, he learns that he shouldn’t even remotely be in Ignis’s orbit, yet he makes Prompto feel like he all but belongs there.

“So, Prompto, will you be joining us in Insomnia, then? Surely, you’ll be photographing the wedding, with skills such as yours?” Ardyn asks after their dessert dishes are cleared from the table.

Prompto looks up, his eyes wide, not quite sure what to say. He’s not _actually_ the royal photographer, so it’s not as if he can actually show up.

“Of course he will,” Ignis says. “I’m looking forward to it.”

Ignis’s eyes are on him, but Ravus is fixated on Ignis, confusion coloring his features. He knows Ravus and Luna are in on their secret, but Prompto can’t help but look over at Ignis with a slightly surprised expression.

“It’ll be great to see you there, then,” Nyx says, clearly not picking up on the tension between all of them.

The crowds start to disperse in the first class dining hall. Ardyn makes his way around the table as soon as Nyx and Crowe head out, and he stops right next to Prompto.

“Would you care to have a glass of champagne with me, Prompto?” Ardyn asks, a rather unsettling smirk on his face.

“Prompto has an early morning. I thought I’d escort him to his stateroom,” Ignis says immediately. Prompto has no idea if anyone notices the strain in Ignis’s voice, but Prompto does.

Ardyn clicks his tongue against his teeth scoldingly. “A shame. I’d love to see your work sometime, if only to see if Ignis is true to his word.” Ardyn’s gaze flickers to Ignis’s pointedly.

Prompto can’t quite put a finger on why, but it almost feels like he knows their secret — whatever secret there is to know. Prompto’s hardly touched Ignis; he has no idea why he’s so worried.

“Maybe next time, yeah?” Prompto squeaks out nervously.

“Indeed. Farewell for now, Chancellor,” Ignis says, nodding his head as he links his arms with Prompto. “Shall we?”

Prompto nods. “Thanks.”

Ignis doesn’t quite bolt for the staircase leading out of the first class dining hall, but he doesn’t take his time, either. Prompto’s pretty grateful for that — he wouldn’t put it past Ardyn to creepily follow them out. As soon as the fresh air of the sea breeze greets Prompto, he sighs in relief.

“Gods, is he always like that?” Prompto whines, disentangling his arm from Ignis’s.

Ignis blows out a stressed breath. “More or less. Are you alright?”

Prompto nods. “Yeah, I mean… that was actually kinda fun, but, um… me? Wedding photographer? What the hell?”

Ignis chuckles. “Oh, yes, that. Don’t worry about that.”

“Don’t _worry?_ I don’t _actually_ work for you guys— ”

“I’ll simply stall them until I can manage a better excuse,” Ignis says softly. “Forgive me. I wished to entertain the thought of seeing you again once this ship docks.” With that, Ignis reaches out, trailing the back of his fingers along Prompto’s cheekbone. Between that sensation, and the cool ocean breeze at night, Prompto shivers. “Thank you for joining me this evening.”

Prompto knows that they likely would be spending time together after the dinner date, but Ignis’s tenderness and the fierce devotion in his eyes all but confirms it. The words leave Prompto’s lips before he gives them permission to even form.

“D’you wanna come to my neck of the woods? Have some real fun?” Prompto asks with a smirk. “In Niflheim, all we do to pass the time is drink.” He laughs.

Ignis raises his eyebrow, a smirk playing on his lips. “Mm. I thought you’d never ask. Do lead the way, won’t you?”

Ignis presses his hand on the small of Prompto’s back, and Prompto resists the urge to close his eyes pleasurably at the sensation. 

Lead the way he does.


	4. Chapter 4

Nerves flood through Prompto as he leads Ignis toward the third class lounge. Rationally, he knows if Ignis had a problem with his social status — or lack thereof — he wouldn’t be at his side to begin with. Still, the irrational fears swirling in his brain and stomach tell him that Ignis will head for the hills as soon as he shows how mediocre his deck is compared to the first class one Ignis usually stays on.

If Ignis is uncomfortable when they enter the lounge, he doesn’t show it. The bartender, Coctura, looks up with a warm smile as soon as Prompto walks timidly into view. Her eyes fall on Ignis, her eyebrows raised in surprise but not hostility.

“Well, well, I see you’ve brought your friend,” Coctura says with a laugh. 

Aranea and Cindy, who are seated at a table near the bar, look up at Coctura’s words. They’re playing cards with Sania, and Dino, a newer face to Prompto than the rest.

Prompto learned after his next encounter with Sania that she's not just a scientist, but also well-educated and smarter than anyone Prompto’s ever met. He's always happy to see those beautiful, big, inquisitive brown eyes behind her glasses. Prompto learned on his third night that she simply spent her time in here because she preferred this company to ‘upstairs’. 

Dino is less sweet, more shifty, but he, too, knows how to have a good time. Prompto’s never seen him without a martini or a glass of wine in his hand, and he always has a cigar in his mouth, but it’s never lit. He rambles on and on about starting a jewelry business, but he’s really just a gossip journalist.

Cindy waves, smiling as bright as ever. “Heya, Prom! Come to join the party?”

Prompto laughs at her enthusiasm. “If that’s okay?” He looks over at Ignis, wondering what he thinks of all this.

Ignis’s expression is neutral, but not unfriendly. He regards Prompto’s acquaintances with a friendly nod, waiting to be introduced.

“Sure thing,” Aranea says, waving them over.

Prompto smiles, and it’s his turn to place his hand on Ignis’s back as he walks over to the table they’re sitting at, pulling up a chair for himself and Ignis.

“WIll you have your usual, Prompto?” Coctura asks.

Prompto grins. “Make it a vodka this time, with cranberry?”

Coctura returns Prompto’s smile. “Sure thing. And yourself, er—”

Prompto flushes, realizing he hasn’t yet introduced Ignis. “Everyone, this is Ignis. He’s a friend I met on deck a few days ago.”

Ignis bows at them all. “If you don’t mind, I’ll have what Prompto’s having.”

“Nice t’finally meet ya,” Cindy says, holding her hand out for Ignis to shake.

Ignis grasps it warmly. “Cindy, I presume? I’ve heard wonderful things from Prompto." He turns to Aranea. "And I know of you by reputation, Commodore Highwind.”

Aranea snorts. “Just Aranea’s fine. Heard about your predicament. Sorry ‘bout that.”

“You needn’t apologize, as it’s no one’s fault,” Ignis says. “But you have my thanks for your sympathies.”

Ignis sits when Prompto does, and his eyes are on Prompto’s — Prompto can feel it, even though he’s not looking. He meets Ignis’s intense gaze finally. Prompto’s never felt so thoroughly _looked_ _at_ before, like Ignis can see everything, like he’s naked. Prompto ducks his head, flushing a little, praying no one notices.

“Ignis… Ignis…” Dino rambles as if trying to place him, sitting on the chair backwards as he pulls the cigar out of his mouth and tucks it behind his ear. “I swears I’ve heard that name somewhere before.”

Ignis seems perplexed. “I don’t quite recall seeing you anywhere.”

“This is Dino,” Prompto says. “He’s, um…”

Ignis’s eyebrows raise almost comically. “Dino Ghiranze?”

Dino smirks. “Ah. You know me by reputation, I see.” He snaps his fingers. “Ignis! _Scientia!”_ he exclaims, dragging out Ignis’s last name. “You’re the one marryin’ Lord Ravus, ain’t ya?”

Ignis sighs. “That I am.”

“Aww, don’t make him talk about that when he’s supposed to be havin’ fun,” Aranea points out.

As if confirming Aranea’s words, Coctura brings Ignis and Prompto their drinks with a smile. 

“Thanks, Coctura. You’re the best,” Prompto says.

“Of course.” She bows.

Ignis smiles in agreement. “Yes, thank you kindly.” He reaches into his pocket, pulling out a few crisp bills for Coctura’s tip.

Coctura flushes, humbled. “Thank you very much, Ignis. You’re welcome in this lounge at any time.”

Ignis’s smile widens. “I’m honored to be here.”

Prompto’s heart aches with affection. He knows he’s biased, but he just doesn’t seem like all those other rich people he met at the dinner tonight. He doesn’t seem as if he’s being superficial — he sounded genuine when he said he’s honored. 

“Well, ain’t you a sweetheart?” Sania murmurs. “I’m glad you’re not like everyone else up there. Couldn’t stand it for even a minute.” She waves them off.

Ignis chuckles. “There’s a few good ones, but yes, I can’t help but share your sentiments.”

“I dunno how you deal with those clowns on the daily,” Dino comments. “I hate even _writin’_ ‘bout ‘em.”

“Perhaps you shouldn’t, then,” Ignis points out. “You’ve made my life rather complicated, you know.”

Dino raises his hands in surrender. “Eh, don’t shoot the messenger, it’s just my job.” He levels a smirk at Ignis. “I’ll cut ya a deal, since you seem to be a nice guy. Tonight’s off the record. Whatever you do—” his eyes flicker over to Prompto for the briefest of moments, “-- I ain’t seen a thing.”

Prompto reaches up to loosen his tie, the room suddenly much too warm. If they’re that obvious to someone like _Dino,_ what chance do they even have keeping this subtle?

Ignis snorts, brushing off the accusation — and potential gossip — easily. He must be used to that sort of thing. “I’m not particularly worried, as I’ve nothing to hide, but I’ll take your word for it.”

Prompto can’t even tell if Ignis is lying or not. He must be a real smooth talker, and Prompto wonders if his judgment of the advisor is askew because of that.

Ignis brings the drink to his lips finally, and hums appreciatively. “You mix a wonderful cocktail, Coctura.”

Coctura giggles from behind the bar. “You’re too kind, Ignis!” 

Prompto laughs. “Yeah, she’s great.” He takes a drink too, the burn of the vodka mixing well with the slight bittersweet taste of cranberry. He takes a few more sips, wanting his nerves to fade. 

“Now that we’re on the subject though, Dino,” Aranea says, “this better _all_ be off the record. Let the guy have a good time. I’ll say he’s earned it.”

Ignis laughs. “My thanks, Aranea.”

Dino grins. “I wasn’t lyin’, y’know.”

Aranea levels a sharp glare at Dino. “Yeah, ‘cause you know what’ll happen if you are lying, right?”

Dino looks panicked for only a moment before smoothing his expression into a neutral one. “Of course, Ms. Highwind. I swear on my grave. On my _parents’_ grave!”

Cindy rolls her eyes, playfully slapping Dino before leaning into Aranea. “Y’all get along, now. We’ve got a guest.” She looks at Ignis. “My, you _are_ a tall glass of water, ain’t ya? No wonder Prom can’t stop talking about you.”

Prompto stiffens, thorough embarrassment coursing through his veins as he flushes. “Cindy…”

“Is that so?” Ignis wonders teasingly. His tone alone coaxes Prompto’s eyes back up, and Prompto finds that same intense expression as before. “I’m honored to be the subject of conversation.”

“Yeah, enough talk, though. Let’s play some cards. You like poker, Ignis?” Aranea says, her grin wolfish.

Ignis takes another drink, reaching up to loosen the dark purple bowtie around his neck. It hangs loosely there, and Prompto can’t stop thinking about leaning in and pressing a kiss to the soft, slightly pale flesh there. He wonders if Ignis is sensitive there.

“Well, I am a rather excellent liar, if I do say so myself,” Ignis jokes.

Dino throws his head back and laughs, tipping back his martini. “Now _that_ sounds like my kinda guy.”

Ignis, as it turns out, really is an excellent liar, judging by the way Ignis flourishes through this entire poker game. It almost worries Prompto that he’s setting himself out to get his heart broken. Then again, Prompto already _knows_ his heart will break, as their relationship won’t amount to anything in the long run, so he’s _already_ feeling foolish.

Still, the knowledge that Ignis could be toying with him, that Prompto really is this vulnerable to someone like Ignis, _excites_ him. It almost feels even more out of reach, more _forbidden._ Prompto desires it regardless, and as their glasses empty and refill again, that desire intensifies further.

As their poker game winds to a close, everyone has folded except for Aranea and Ignis. They both stare at each other, trying to detect the tiniest hint of a tell and failing. Prompto can’t stop laughing, staring at Ignis’s stoic face, no sign of folding.

“Why don’t you say we make this fun, huh?” Aranea suggests.

Ignis raises an eyebrow, keeping his cards far away from view. “Oh? And what do you propose?”

“Winner gets to choose who the loser kisses. No strings attached, one kiss.”

Ignis chuckles. “Ah. Well, I don’t see the harm in that.” He seems confident, unworried; Prompto wonders how good his hand is.

“Oh, I hope ‘Nea picks me when she wins. You’ve got legs for days, Scientia,” Dino points out. He seems convinced that Aranea will win.

Sania slaps him on the arm. “You’re incorrigible.” 

“You were supposed to keep me in the game, Ms. Yeagre, don’t judge,” Dino counters.

“I’m no good at lying I’m afraid. I’m an open book.” Sania laughs.

"Me too, Sania, don't worry," Prompto says.

Aranea snorts. “You ready, Specs?”

Prompto grins at the adorable nickname Aranea uses. He looks over at Ignis. “You got ‘em, Iggy.”

Ignis winks at Prompto before turning his attention back to Aranea. “Indeed.”

He places his cards down. Prompto sees there’s three cards of the same rank, and his heart thuds with hope, wanting Ignis to win. That’s a good hand, right? Prompto doesn’t play too much poker, but he knows it’s better than nothing.

“Wow, three of a kind, not bad,” Aranea says with a grin.

“Yes, well. You’re a very excellent player, Aranea,” Ignis says. “My compliments.”

“Thanks.” She smirks. She lays her cards down, and Sania’s the first to gasp. She’s got a three of a kind as well, with a _pair_ along with it.

“Drat. Bloody hell, full house,” Ignis groans. “I can’t even be upset. You fooled me rather well.”

Prompto’s never heard or seen Ignis _annoyed_ before, the furrow between his brows adorable as he purses his lips. Prompto wants to lean in and kiss that pout, drinking more cranberry vodka to drown his affections.

“Don’t take it too hard, handsome, Aranea beats _everyone,”_ Dino tells Ignis. “But, hey, you get a kiss out of it.” He wiggles his eyebrows, apparently certain he’s the one Ignis will be kissing.

Aranea laughs. “You’re good, I’ll give you that. You almost had me,” she says. 

Prompto throws his arm around Ignis’s shoulder, alcohol giving him courage. He leans into his space, ignoring the fact that he’ll likely have to watch Ignis kiss someone who _isn’t_ him. “You’re amazing, Iggy.”

Ignis leans into him. “That’s the second time you’ve called me that.”

Prompto frowns. “D’you not like it?”

Ignis smiles. “It’s wonderful coming from you.” He sighs, looking over at Aranea finally. “Alright, do your worst torture, Ms. Highwind, you earned it.”

Aranea winks. “I promise you can call me Aranea. And I think you should kiss blondie over there.” She nods to Prompto.

Cindy starts to giggle. “Oh, darlin’, ain’t you savage?” She pecks her girlfriend on the cheek.

Sania clicks her tongue against her teeth. “You all are up to no good.”

Prompto freezes with his arm thrown around Ignis, looking at Aranea in horror. “Wait, wha—?!” 

“If that’s your final choice, then so be it,” Ignis says, tone neutral.

Dino rolls his eyes. “The betrayal, Aranea, for this kid?”

Aranea leans back, crossing her arms, satisfied with herself. “I mean, you can always back out, Ignis, if you don’t wanna do it.”

“No, no, I gave you my word,” Ignis says.

Prompto’s heart pounds as Ignis shifts in his seat, turning to face him. Prompto knows his face is flushed for more reasons than just the alcohol. Ignis asks permission with his eyes, blinking at him pointedly.

Prompto, stupidly enough, finds himself nodding as he lets out a shaky exhale.

Ignis reaches out to grip Prompto’s chin with a gloved hand between his thumb and forefinger, gently coaxing Prompto’s head back. Ignis looks so pretty like this, Prompto realizes at the last minute; his green gaze is intense as his lips part, cheeks flushed as well as he leans in.

Ignis’s mouth touches his, and Prompto resists the urge to groan in pleasure, his eyes sliding closed. It’s far too chaste, but the feeling of Ignis’s warm, soft lips against his own is absolutely indescribable as they melt together. Prompto reaches out to steady himself, resting his hand on Ignis’s chest.

Prompto vaguely registers the cheers from Dino and Cindy, but his brain tunes them out after a moment. His friends silence, the pouring of drinks silence, the band in the corner of the room silences. All he hears is his blood rushing in his own ears as Ignis’s lips move softly against his own.

The kiss ends far too soon. It wasn’t any of the intimacy that Prompto craves, so there’s more disappointment than anything else when Ignis pulls away. His eyes flutter open, and their cheeks are both slightly pinker. Ignis smiles before returning his gaze to Aranea.

“Will that suffice?” Ignis asks pointedly, reaching out to grip his cocktail.

Aranea throws her head back and laughs. “That’ll do. Just wanted to see how red shortcake could get.”

Prompto groans. “You’re a terrible person, Aranea.” He takes a long drink of his cocktail, hiding his smile behind his glass.

Aranea winks at him. “You love me.”

Prompto can’t lie about this. He’d never work up the courage to kiss Ignis on his own. He doesn’t even know if he’s even _allowed_ to. 

“I do.” Prompto rolls his eyes.

“I dunno ‘bout y’all, but I _love_ this song, and I finally got enough drinks in ‘Nea to dance, so, if you’ll excuse us,” Cindy giggles, pulling Aranea to her feet.

Aranea resists the urge to complain, though she looks like she wants to. “Gods, you’re so fucking lucky you’re cute.”

Prompto snickers, watching them fondly, taking another drink. His lips still tingle from the kiss, and his stomach is filled with tipsy butterflies.

“My, they’re rather charming,” Ignis says sincerely. His accent curls elegantly around his words, and Prompto wants to drown in it.

“Yeah. They’re great,” Prompto says with a sigh, watching Cindy giggle and twirl around the room.

“You keep lovely company. Perhaps, in another life, I might be here with you always,” Ignis says, and his tone is so wistful that Prompto turns to look at him.

Ignis is only half-watching Cindy and Aranea — the other half of his attention is fixated on Prompto, and the longing in his eyes definitely matches his tone. Prompto studies his face for a moment, entertaining the idea as well; Prompto introducing Ignis as his own, taking photographs of him, _drawing_ him, making him laugh and smile. 

“Maybe,” Prompto whispers. “Soulmates, destined to be apart.” He laughs. “But, hey, nothin’ wrong with a dance, huh? Wanna dance?”

Ignis’s eyes appear a bit misty. “I can’t think of anything I’d like to do more.”

Prompto refrains from disagreeing. In fact, there’s _plenty_ he’d like to do to Ignis far more than dancing, but dancing is good, too. Dancing makes him close to Ignis, and that’s all Prompto’s alcohol-soaked brain wants to do; to be _close_ to him.

Prompto holds his hand out for Ignis to take, and pulls him to his feet easily with liquid courage in his system. Prompto lets Ignis take lead, his hand finding Ignis’s shoulder as lithe fingers curl around Prompto's waist. Their fingers lace together properly, and Prompto’s already in the clouds as they happily spin around the room.

“Do you dance often, Prompto?” Ignis asks, his eyes thoroughly fixated on him.

Prompto would usually drown in his gaze, but he preens instead, smiling. “Nope. Not at all. Can’t you tell? It’s fun, though.”

“It is. Especially with you,” Ignis murmurs, pulling him close so he can dip Prompto.

Prompto gazes up at Ignis as soon as he’s dipped, gripping Ignis tighter as he laughs breathlessly. “Careful, you’ll give a fella the wrong idea.”

Ignis doesn’t let him up quite yet, and his gaze falls on Prompto’s mouth. Prompto licks his lips instinctively in response, and Ignis’s eyes travel back up to Prompto’s slowly.

“And if I wished you to get the wrong idea?” Ignis purrs, their faces far closer than necessary.

With that, Ignis rights them both. Prompto feels dizzy for multiple reasons, but finds himself pressing closer to Ignis, wanting to smell the cologne and cranberry coming off of the other man. 

“Then you’re doin’ a great job,” Prompto whispers. “I’m glad you lost at poker.” He smirks.

“As am I, darling,” Ignis murmurs, the term of endearment tumbling easily off of his lips.

“You really don’t mind bein’ here without all the fancy stuff?” Prompto asks.

“I do hope you don’t think me that self-centered as to care about something such as that. It’s your company I crave, Prompto, and I’ve had more fun here than I have in a very long time.” 

Ignis twirls Prompto out of his arms only to spin him back in. Prompto oversteps a little, accidentally spinning far too close back into him, and Prompto’s back ends up pressed to Ignis’s front. Ignis chuckles right in his ear, taking advantage of Prompto’s mistake to hold him even closer. 

“Well aren’t you two just _darlin’?”_ Cindy coos from the other corner of the room as the band plays a lively tune.

“You guys _are_ actually really cute,” Aranea teases along with her.

“Hey, hey, we’re just two pals havin’ fun,” Prompto lies, not even caring that it sounds so false on his lips. Technically, they haven’t done a single thing — so it’s not a lie, not _really._

“My thanks,” Ignis remarks, basking in the compliment, seemingly not taking issue with it whatsoever.

Prompto’s heart pounds.

“Hey, let’s swap partners,” Cindy suggests playfully as she laughs.

They all seem to smile as Aranea takes Prompto on as a partner, while Ignis bows to Cindy dramatically.

“Well, ain’t you just charmin’,” Cindy laughs. “C’mere, handsome.”

Ignis laughs as he dances with Cindy, and Prompto can’t stop staring at his handsome features blissfully smiling. Prompto sighs wistfully.

“He really likes you, kid,” Aranea mutters to him with a laugh. “I’ve seen that dude once or twice. I’ve never seen him like this. _Ever.”_

Prompto bites his lip as he holds onto Aranea’s shoulders. “Nothing I can do about it.”

“Sure you can. Have fun. You deserve it.” Aranea leans in to whisper, “Trust me, he does, too.”

Prompto laughs. “I’m sure he does.”

The swapping of dance partners encourages everyone to join them on the floor. Prompto ends up waltzing with Sania, and Dino finally gets his dance with Ignis. It’s a bit funny watching those two dance, however, as their hair is almost exactly identical in both color and style. Ignis is tipsy enough to laugh at a few of Dino’s ribbings, and Prompto basks in it all the same.

“Well, you’re quite a fine dance partner, Prompto,” Sania compliments happily with a smile. “The best I’ve ever had, I’d say.”

Prompto feels himself flush. “It’s an honor, my lady.” He bows. “I really gotta finish drawing you sometime. You’re too pretty for words.”

Sania giggles, tucking a lock of Prompto’s hair behind his ear. “You really know how to make a girl feel good! I’d be happy to sit in for you, sweetheart.”

The dance partners start to disperse, and Ignis joins Sania and Prompto with an eager expression. His hair is slightly more disheveled now, some strands falling onto his forehead, and Prompto wonders what his hair looks like completely unstyled. His face is flushed from exertion and alcohol, his eyes lighter than Prompto’s ever seen them.

“You’ve yet to show me your artwork, Prompto,” Ignis whispers.

Sania smiles. “You’ve _got_ to see them. He’s an amazing kid.” She ruffles his hair.

“Of that I have no doubt,” Ignis remarks, his eyes even lighter now. 

Prompto bites his lip. “D’you, um… d’you wanna see my sketchbook? We can go get it, and get some air?”

Ignis, unable to take his eyes off of Prompto for even a moment, brings Prompto’s hand to his lips and kisses it. “I would be honored.”

Prompto sighs, shaking his head in disbelief. “Y’know, that will never _not_ be more charming than anything in this world, ever.”

“Then that certainly gives me the proper incentive to continue doing it.” Ignis smiles. “Shall we?”

They bid their goodbyes to Prompto’s new friends, with surprisingly only a few whistles and lewd comments from Dino. Prompto downs the rest of his remaining alcohol, and Ignis takes the glass to the bar, discreetly tipping Coctura once more.

As soon as they’re out of earshot, Prompto looks up at him. “Y’know, you’re a really sweet person.”

Ignis raises an eyebrow. “What… _prompted_ you to say that?” He smiles, following Prompto to his stateroom.

“Tipping Coctura like that, _twice?_ ”

Ignis laughs. “I’ve plenty of money, that’s hardly a decent gesture when I won’t notice the loss.”

“Well, I mean, true, but it’s what you _decide_ to do with it. Also, you were super polite and you weren’t condescending like that Ardyn guy and some of the others upstairs were to me. You just… fit in with me, like we belonged togeth— like friends.” Prompto hopes Ignis doesn’t notice the slip up.

“I’ve no reason to be rude to anyone in here. I don’t see them as any different from me. Do you?” 

“No, I mean, they’re great and all, it’s just, sometimes people like you don’t, um…”

“That isn’t what I mean. I mean, do you see me as someone different from you?” Ignis stops in the narrow corridor of the ship, frowning, eyes sad.

Prompto blinks at him confusedly. “Of course not. I mean, we _are_ different, but for good reasons… I--I want you to be my friend.”

Prompto closes the distance between them, wrapping his arms around Ignis. Ignis immediately returns the gesture, holding Prompto against his chest.

“I am your friend, Prompto. I’m very happy to have met you,” Ignis whispers against Prompto’s hair.

Prompto tries to ignore the lump that gathers in his throat when he realizes he’ll have to permanently say goodbye to Ignis in a short matter of days when the ship docks in Lucis. He pushes it from his mind and drowns in the warmth of Ignis’s embrace instead.

Prompto seems to remember himself, startling a little as he disentangles himself. “Right. My room’s just here, so, um… stay here, it’s really tiny, I don’t want you havin’ a heart attack.”

Ignis levels a scathing look at him. “Prompto—”

Prompto beams. “I’m kiddin’. Seriously, I hate bein’ in there, it’s super claustrophobia-inducing. I’m just gonna grab my sketchbook, for realsies!” 

Ignis laughs. “Very well, then.”

Prompto shuffles through his things and grabs his best sketchbook, one that’s mostly full. It has the most diverse display of his style, along with one of his favorite pieces he’s ever done. He blows out a stressed breath, feeling like a kid trying to impress a crush all over again as he darts back out of the room.

Prompto tucks his sketchbook under his arm, his tie so loose around his neck he’s surprised it manages a knot at all. He rejoins Ignis, and as soon as they’re pressed next to each other in the tiny corridor, Ignis reaches out and laces their fingers together. Prompto can’t help but squeeze Ignis’s hand, so much between them going unsaid, and yet so little with the simple gesture.

This time when they make their way onto the ship’s deck, the ocean breeze feels _heavenly_ on Prompto’s alcohol-warmed skin. They sit on a bench under one of the lights, the only other light source being the moon on the blackened-by-night water.

“Pretty as hell out here, huh?” Prompto sighs wistfully, tucking his sketchbook on his lap.

“I could stay out here forever, indeed,” Ignis murmurs. “Preferably with you.”

Prompto looks over at him with surprise. “Aww, Iggy.”

Ignis chuckles. “Well, are you going to show me what I’ve been longing to see?”

Prompto laughs. He looks down at his closed sketchbook, his heel digging into the deck nervously. “Well, um, before I show you, uh, I have some examples in here where my subjects, are, um…”

Ignis raises an eyebrow. “Yes?”

“Well, they’re not wearin’ clothes. Human anatomy, ‘n all that.” Prompto grins. “Just wanted to warn you.”

“Well, yes, I assumed you dabbled in such things, being an artist and all. You needn’t warn me,” Ignis teases.

Prompto shrugs. “Hey, you never know, I figured most guys like you are prudes.”

Ignis’s jaw drops, laughing as he shoves Prompto playfully. “Oh, you’d be surprised, love.”

Prompto’s heart aches. _Love._ Such a simple yet intimate name, and yet it implies so much. Prompto’s never been called anything like that before. 

“I’m sure I would,” Prompto says.

He flips to the first page, and beams. “This one’s my favorite, but that’s probably more because of the subject than anything else.”

“A chocobo?” Ignis asks with a smile. “Oh, how darling. You’ve captured the elegance in the bird’s eye.”

Prompto allows himself to be flattered as Ignis traces a gloved finger along the drawing.

“Such detail in the feathers, as well…” Ignis murmurs. “Remarkable.”

Prompto smiles. “Thanks.”

“You like chocobos?”

“Oh, you have no idea. First time I ever saw one in person. Not super accessible in Niflheim. I heard you can rent ‘em in Lucis! Is that true?”

Ignis smiles. “I rarely make it outside the crown city, but I do believe they have bird rentals, yes. Perhaps I can… meet up with you sometime, and we can ride them together.”

Prompto looks over at him, wide-eyed. “You’d wanna spend time with me past this?”

Ignis tilts his head curiously. “I thought that rather obvious. I can’t imagine parting with you so soon.”

Prompto allows hope to curl dangerously around his heart. “Me, either.” He breathes out a sigh of relief. 

“May I?” Ignis asks, itching to turn the page.

Prompto nods. The page reveals a crude sketch of the snow-covered view from outside his bedroom window. 

“I’m not the best at landscapes, but the snowy day was picture perfect. I mean, I got a pic too, but I also wondered if I could draw it,” Prompto says.

“Mmm. I can almost see the glisten of the snow. It rarely gathers so perfectly in the city, as it’s often plowed away as soon as it falls,” Ignis says wistfully. “I love the motion of it falling off the trees here.”

Prompto laughs. “You’re really sweet. It’s just kinda scribbly there, though.”

“I often find sketches very beautiful. The artist rarely thinks much of them, but you often see so much,” Ignis notes. “This is truly magnificent.”

Prompto feels himself getting a little teary-eyed. He never thought anyone would care _this_ much about a silly old drawing. “You’re flattering me.”

“Merely speaking the truth,” Ignis promises, before turning the page again. “Ah. Here’s quite the recognizable face.”

Prompto looks down to find his sketch of Sania, not fully shaded yet, but still, in fact, recognizable indeed. She’s laughing, her eyes closed shut with the intensity of it, her big round glasses sliding off her nose.

“I’m not finished with this yet,” Prompto mumbles self-consciously.

“And yet how stunning it is. You’ve captured her beauty splendidly. Her smile is radiant, as it shows here in the piece. I love how you draw hair,” Ignis whispers.

Prompto beams. “Yeah? Thanks, dude! I love drawing hair. Especially hers. So many curls…” He looks over at Ignis. “I’d love to draw your hair.”

Ignis reaches up instinctively to touch his disarray of ash blonde hair. “I’m afraid it’s quite disastrous at the moment.”

“I like it. You look good. Handsome,” Prompto says. “Like you’re actually touchable.” He gazes at it for far too long. “Gods, I wonder how gorgeous it looks completely down. Bet it’s so soft. I’d kill to draw that.”

“Would you?” Ignis teases. “You’re far too kind. I rarely let it down in front of others.”

Prompto locks eyes with Ignis. “Maybe one day I’ll be an exception.” 

Ignis smirks, eyes searching Prompto’s. “Perhaps. I’m honored you think so, regardless.”

“Oh, I _know_ so.” Prompto giggles. He turns the page, then immediately flushes. “Oops.”

The next drawing is one of his nude drawings. It was one of the first boyfriends he ever had. He’s sitting up on the bed, one arm on the back of his head, while the other barely covers his genitals.

“My word, how lovely,” Ignis notes. “You’ve a fine eye for anatomy.”

Prompto laughs sheepishly. “Thanks. Thought he looked pretty like that.”

“He does indeed. Do you know him?”

“Used to. We fooled around for a while, but… uh, didn’t work out,” Prompto says. “Still, fun to draw, y’know?”

“Mmm. I’m sorry things didn’t work out. This is lovely work.”

“Thanks, Iggy.” He turns the page, and finds another nude model, this time a girl, smiling as she looks away, a hand splayed on her breast. “I had a _huge_ crush on her, but she was just my model, nothin’ more.”

“She’s beautiful. You can tell your devotion in the work,” Ignis murmurs. “Goodness, your anatomy is stellar. She’s looking away, but I can tell every bit of what she’s thinking, almost. Your lineart as well is phenomenal.”

“D’you draw? You seem to know what you’re talkin’ about,” Prompto murmurs. 

“No, merely an admirer,” Ignis promises. “You’re far too skilled for your own good. You kept this hidden from me, a shame.”

Prompto flushes. “I’m honored you think so, dude. Just doodles.”

“Hardly. You’re incredible, Prompto.”

Prompto grins, elbowing Ignis playfully. “So, uh, that mean you gonna let me draw _you?_ I can’t stop thinking about it, seriously.”

“Is that so?” Ignis purrs, turning just enough on the bench to face Prompto. “And if I allowed you, would I simply be a model, or would I be something more to you?”

Prompto’s heart pounds, Ignis’s face so close to him, all he’d have to do is lean in just a little bit. He could show Ignis so easily just what he means to him.

Prompto smiles at him, intoxicated by Ignis’s attention. “Guess that depends. But it’s a shame you’re getting married.”

Ignis leans in closer. “It’s a shame you aren’t from Tenebrae…” He reaches out, fingers curling around the side of Prompto’s neck, thumb tracing Prompto’s jaw.

“Yeah?” Prompto whispers, leaning into the touch, his lips suddenly remembering just what it was like to touch Ignis’s. “And why’s that?”

“Because I would be happy to be forced to marry you,” Ignis teases with a chuckle. He leans in further, lips so close to Prompto’s that Prompto can feel the warmth of his breath coat his lips.

Prompto closes his eyes, longing for a kiss without any prying eyes.

“Yoohoo!” a familiar voice calls. “ _There_ you are, it’s been _so_ long I was thinking you’d gotten lost.”

Prompto and Ignis jump so high they nearly slide off the bench, scrambling to spread themselves away from each other. Prompto recognizes Ardyn’s voice immediately, and he remembers Ravus telling Prompto to keep his distance from Ignis whenever he was around.

“Ah, yes, Chancellor, how kind of you to retrieve me,” Ignis greets, tone tense. “Prompto had gotten a bit ill from champagne, so I thought to accompany him with some fresh air.”

Ardyn steps closer. “Isn’t that sweet? And wearing His Highness’s clothes, no less?” He clicks his tongue against his teeth. “How scandalous.”

“Merely garments to wear, nothing more,” Ignis promises. “Are you feeling better, Mr. Argentum?”

Disappointment tugs away at Prompto when Ignis addresses him so formally after the evening they’ve had. “I feel great,” Prompto lies. “Thanks for wasting your time with me. I know you have far more important people to get back to.”

“Nonsense. I’m happy to be of assistance. I shall bid you a good evening, now?” Ignis asks. He locks eyes with Prompto, filled with dozens of apologies.

Prompto nods. “Goodnight, Ignis.”

Prompto watches Ardyn and Ignis walk off, and his heart aches with regret, longing, and disappointment all at once, a lethal combination.

Prompto recognizes that concoction of emotions with a stabbing, sudden realization.

Prompto is falling in love.


	5. Chapter 5

Prompto awakens with an ache in not only his head, but his chest as well. He feels like an idiot, falling in love with someone so literally untouchable, but it’s not as if he can help his feelings. He wonders if Ardyn will keep Ignis on a shorter leash now. He wonders if he’ll be able to see him at all.

After a pick-me-up breakfast in the lounge, Prompto heads out to the deck so he can sketch and try to take his mind off of Ignis. He’s nowhere in sight, so Prompto tries to push him out of mind, as well.

“Hey, kid,” Aranea’s voice comes from nowhere as she sits on the ground next to him. “You’re lookin’ a little down in the dumps. Hangover too strong?” She smirks.

Prompto bites his lip, a little sheepish, but grateful for her regardless. He’s never had much in terms of friendship -- he’s happy he’s managed to find at least some bit of comraderie on this ship. It means a lot to him that practical strangers are willing to lend an ear just based on the way he’s sitting out on deck.

“Heya, girl!” Prompto says with a beam, trying to put on a brave face. “Yeah, vodka gives me those killer headaches.”

Aranea’s smirk replaces with something a little more genuine. “Sure, you can fool everyone else with that little charade, but not me. What’s goin’ on?”

Prompto sighs, unaware he was that transparent. “It’s Ignis,” he immediately admits, glad that Aranea’s as smart as she looks. “I know I shouldn’t expect anything, and it’s dumb of me. He got ushered out by that creepy chancellor dude last night, and I dunno, I’m kinda worried about him. I know it’s probably unlikely I’ll see him again, but I figured I’d at least catch a glimpse of him out here on deck. I know Ignis and _Ravus_ have an understanding about the marriage, but I feel like that Ardyn dude’s manipulating him, keeping Ignis from doing what he wants because Iggy is scared what he’ll do.”

Prompto pulls out a cigarette and lights it, the stress of it all getting to him. He can handle the heartache of not seeing Ignis again, absolutely -- he’ll lick his wounds in private, and eventually recover. He can handle his own bullshit. But when it comes to Ignis’s safety, Prompto can’t be so blasé. A part of him wants to protect him, but as a poor artist from Niflheim, there’s not really a whole lot he can do.

“Hate to break it to you kid,” Aranea starts, grabbing the cigarette from Prompto’s fingers and taking a puff of it herself before handing it back to him, “but that’s exactly what’s going on. That chancellor’s a real jackass, and he’s probably up to even more bullshit since I left the Imperial Army. But if you’re worried about Ignis, tell him. He isn’t out here? Go find him. You’re not dumb for liking him, kid. You know what you signed up for, but it doesn’t mean you gotta like it.”

“I can’t just… knock on his door. Ravus is there. I’m just a poor kid--”

“Prom, I just met you, and you’re great, but you gotta stop equating being poor with not being _good._ You’re a good kid, better than any of those assholes surrounding him. I’ve met the prince that Ignis advises only once, but he’d say the same thing to you, y’know. He’d give you his blessing to love Ignis, I know it. But you gotta quit thinking you’re unworthy. Specs? He adores you. You’ll find him. Getting off this ship doesn’t mean you never have to see him again. Ravus could care less if you guys are together. That marriage? Only official on paper.” She reaches over to ruffle his hair. “You’ll figure this out. You got spunk. Just quit being a jackass to yourself. Anyone who cares that you’re poor is a fucking idiot, anyway.”

Prompto can’t help but throw his head back and laugh as he exhales more smoke. “Guess you’re right about that. Thanks, ‘Nea. I get lost in my own head a lot.”

Aranea shakes her head in fond disbelief. “You do, kid, you do. But don’t worry, I’m here to knock your head out of it. Cindy would kick my ass if I didn’t.”

Prompto chews on his lip. “You don’t gotta, y’know.”

“I know. What can I say, though? You’re adorable,” Aranea says with a laugh. “Tell no one I said that.”

Prompto imitates locking his lips and throwing the key overboard. He sighs. “What are you doin’ today, ‘Nea?”

“Spending some quality time with Cindy. We have a date night tonight, just the two of us. She likes that kinda shit, and I like her, so…” Aranea shrugs.

Prompto smiles, truly happy that they seem to be such a good fit. “Aw, you guys are _so_ adorable.”

Aranea shoves him playfully. “Don’t make me punch you. What are you gonna do? Go find your boy toy?”

Prompto bursts out laughing at how she referred to Ignis. “Maybe. I’m gonna give it a bit, and if I can’t find him, I’m gonna try to go find him.”

Aranea winks. “That’a boy. I’ll catch you around.”

Prompto nods. The pep talk, admittedly, makes him feel a bit better. She has a point. He may not be able to control _everything,_ but he can be here for Ignis, and that’s what’s important. Hiding from him and sulking won’t accomplish much.

He starts to sketch, letting the day pass him by with ease, completely lost in his own work. He takes some photographs too, thoughts of Ignis fueling his creativity even further. He’d wonder how long he’s been such a useless sap, but if he’s honest with himself, he’s _always_ been a useless sap.

\------

The sun is just setting over the horizon, inspiring a beautiful image. Prompto tries to take a few pictures of it, but he knows it won’t do much justice compared to the real thing, and his art will pale in comparison as well.

With a sigh as he leans against the ship railing, he realizes that he hasn’t seen Ignis yet, so he’s planning on heading to Ignis’s stateroom, if only to ask if he’s alright. That’s harmless enough, at least.

Prompto turns away from the railing at last, only to feel a gloved hand grip his wrist, a body pressing close to his. He looks up to find exactly who he was looking for, a happy and longing expression on Ignis’s face.

“Prompto,” Ignis murmurs. “I was hoping I would find you out here.”

Prompto turns to face him, back pressed against the railing. Ignis’s gaze is intense yet worried, and Prompto drowns in it. 

“Are you alright?” Prompto asks. “I was just… heh, I was actually just about to come and find you.”

“Oh?” Ignis asks with a smile. “I would have loved to see you. Everything is quite alright, all things considered. The chancellor was breathing down my neck all bloody day, and I couldn’t find a proper excuse to excuse myself without him following.” He sighs, the hand on his wrist sliding further downward to grip Prompto’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “You’ve no idea how much I missed you today.”

Prompto’s heart thuds, glad to hear Ignis echoing his thoughts almost exactly. Prompto brushes his thumb along Ignis’s gloved hand reassuringly.

“I missed you so much, too. Gods, I couldn’t stop thinking about you all day,” Prompto admits sheepishly, biting his lip and looking up at Ignis. “Scared you’d get sad again, thought I’d find you sittin’ out on these rails again.”

Ignis laughs softly. “Well, I’m almost tempted, seeing as you so daringly rescued me the first time.”

Prompto smirks. “You know me, man. Gotta rescue the handsome strangers always!” He turns to look at the railing, the sun setting just right, only moments before nightfall. “Hey, I mean, next time you wanna get close to that railing, you better let me hold you. Wouldn’t want you to fall.”

“Is that so? Well, I’d hate to turn down such a selfless offer,” Ignis murmurs flirtatiously. He walks around Prompto to press himself against the railing, looking over at Prompto over his shoulder invitingly.

Prompto can hardly resist. He closes the distance between them, pressing himself up against Ignis’s back, as close as he possibly can. The heat radiates off of Ignis’s body, and Prompto finds himself basking in it with the breeze from the ocean as cool as it is.

“You’re so warm,” Prompto says with a gentle fondness.

“You feel like you belong there,” Ignis admits, and Prompto only barely resists the urge to press his lips to Ignis’s back.

“Maybe I do,” Prompto teases. 

Ignis grips the railing, taking a step up onto the first rail. He stops at first, swaying despite his perfect balance, and Prompto wraps his arms around his waist. 

“I’ve got ya,” Prompto reassures him softly. 

Prompto steps up on the first rail as well, balancing one foot on the upper rail to sturdy himself. Ignis sways no longer with the steady weight keeping him pressed against the rail. 

“We’re being utterly reckless,” Ignis says, but there’s laughter weaved in between his words.

Prompto’s never heard Ignis sound so happy in the few days that he’s known him. Prompto joins his laughter, tightening his arms around him.

“Let go, Iggy. I’ve got you,” Prompto whispers in his ear. 

“Mmm.” Ignis slowly lets go of the railing then, chuckling still as he holds his arms out at his sides. “Astrals, what a view.”

Prompto’s admittedly not really looking at the horizon or the water. He’s leaned in instead, lips near Ignis’s neck as he huffs out a laugh.

“It’s beautiful. Kinda hard to focus on it when you look the way you do,” Prompto points out. He hovers his mouth near Ignis’s neck, unable to resist his urge to kiss. He presses a tiny kiss to the side of Ignis’s neck before pulling back again.

Ignis turns his head so he can look at Prompto, his eyes to the brim with emotion. “You’re a bloody sap,” he whispers fondly, leaning in closer than he had last night when they were about to kiss. Ignis lowers his arms to grip Prompto’s that are firm around his waist.

Prompto smiles. “You like it,” he teases. There’s a brief pause to look at Ignis’s fond expression, and the dam inside him breaks, affection flooding every inch of him. “Iggy, I… I can’t keep pretending--” 

With that, Ignis closes the distance between their mouths, kissing Prompto with a fierce passion. Ignis’s mouth melts perfectly against his as he brushes his tongue past Prompto’s easily parted lips. Prompto whimpers, unable to control himself any longer. He tightens his fingers around Ignis’s hands as they kiss, wanting to ground himself against him as much as he can.

Prompto tilts his head for better access to the kiss, surging forward with more enthusiasm, tongue tangling with Ignis’s. His heart thuds wildly in his chest; he never thought he’d get this, to be able to touch Ignis like this. The fact that Ignis seems just as starved for this kiss as he is only makes it more impossible to part.

They finally separate their mouths to catch their breath, and Ignis barely opens his eyes before diving back in to kiss Prompto once more, apparently encouraged by whatever blissful expression Prompto had on his face. Prompto allows himself to kiss -- and be thoroughly kissed -- two more times before he feels his knees start to grow a bit wobbly, entirely dazed.

Prompto laughs, jumping off of the railing and allowing Ignis to hop down as well. Prompto ducks his head sheepishly, and Ignis closes the distance between them again, gripping Prompto’s chin and coaxing him to look up.

“Something humorous?” Ignis teases, his eyes only slightly green now as his pupils are blown almost fully.

“You made my knees weak,” Prompto says with a laugh, winking at him as he dramatically feigns fainting.

“Oh, my apologies,” Ignis whispers teasingly. His expression starts to sober the longer he looks at him. “Prompto, I… I feel terribly about all of this, but I can’t seem to be able to restrain myself around you. I hope you don’t think me too selfish. This isn’t fair to you.”

Prompto frowns, immediately wrapping his arms around Ignis protectively, hands locking around his neck. “Are you kidding me? You’re the sweetest thing I’ve ever known.” He sighs longingly, looking into Ignis’s eyes. “You got no clue how badly I want this. Don’t worry, I can be stupid about this all on my own. You’re worth it, even if I only can have you for a minute, you’re worth it.”

Ignis searches Prompto’s eyes, an emotion in them that Prompto can’t quite pinpoint. His fingers slide up the side of Prompto’s face, thumb caressing his cheekbone. “My word, I don’t deserve you,” Ignis whispers fervently, “but I want to, regardless.” He leans in, lips brushing against Prompto’s cheek. “I want to do so many things…”

Prompto shivers pleasantly, leaning into Ignis’s warm touch. “Yeah? Like what?”

“There won’t be anyone in my quarters tonight, now,” Ignis whispers, moving his mouth to Prompto’s ear. “You mentioned wanting to draw me, Prompto?”

Prompto closes his eyes, getting lost in the way Ignis’s warm breath caresses his ear, and the way his lips press softly to the side of Prompto’s face. “Uh huh,” he says.

“I want you to,” Ignis admits, his grip on Prompto tightening. “Just like your other drawings...”

Prompto’s heart thuds and aches all at once. He pictures it, for a moment, as he has before; Ignis wearing nothing but that pretty silver skull around his neck, splayed out on his room’s fancy furniture as Prompto takes in every line and shape to Ignis’s body. He wants it so badly he doesn’t even know how to find his words for a moment.

“Are you sure?” Prompto asks. “I want you like that, too, I dunno if I could stop once I started.” He laughs nervously. “I’m kiddin’.”

“I don’t want you to stop,” Ignis murmurs with a soft smile, sliding his arm around Prompto’s waist as he whispers in his ear. “Astrals above, I don’t want you to _ever_ stop.”

Prompto just barely resists the urge to moan. “Okay. I--I gotta get my supplies,” he whispers, turning his head to kiss Ignis’s temple.

“Meet me at my cabin in ten minutes. I’ll be waiting for you, darling,” Ignis responds, voice just as low. He pulls Prompto closer in a tight hug before releasing him entirely, and disappears off into the night.

Prompto’s pants feel just a bit tighter after that encounter and his heart thuds. Above all else, affection stirs inside him fiercely that he’s not sure will ever fade. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some, uh, sEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER LOL

Prompto can’t head below deck to get his art supplies fast enough. He suddenly couldn’t care less what anyone thinks. He’s earned this, _deserves_ this -- he loves Ignis, and he wants to show him. Even if he’ll have nothing to show for it in the end except for a broken heart, he wants to have Ignis sketched in his pages. He wants to remember him forever.

Prompto races to the upper decks, remembering easily where Ignis’s cabin is. He nervously wipes his sweaty palms on his pants, taking several deep breaths before knocking on Ignis’s door, pencil behind his ear and sketchbook tucked under his arm.

Prompto nearly gasps when Ignis opens the door.

Ignis isn’t clothed at all except for a long crimson robe that covers his entire body, tied at the waist. His chest, however, is bare, revealing the smooth skin of his stomach and pectoral muscles, more prominent than Prompto realized they would be. He wants to reach out and touch, unable to take his eyes off of him. 

Ignis’s hair is down completely, without product, his bangs falling forward onto his forehead, and his eyes are no longer hidden behind his signature glasses. He wears a fond expression, looking a bit vulnerable but affectionate nonetheless.

Prompto smiles. “You remembered,” he says, just as he reaches to gently touch his soft locks of hair. 

“How could I forget how darling you sounded talking about my hair like that?” Ignis asks.

Despite the teasing in Ignis’s voice, he seems nervous. Prompto can’t blame him. Even though most of himself is covered, it’s the most he’s shown to Prompto, not to mention that Prompto’s fully dressed, save for his suspenders off his shoulders that hang loosely down his legs.

Prompto flushes instead of Ignis, despite all of that. “Can’t help it. Gods, you’re… you’re beautiful.”

Ignis swallows, ducking his head on a nervous chuckle. “Where do you want me? Shall I take this off?” He reaches to touch the skull pendant on his neck.

Prompto’s hand flies out to stop him, gripping his wrist. “No, I love it. Everything off except for that. It’s perfect.”

Ignis’s eyes lock with Prompto’s, his gaze intense yet vulnerable. “Whatever you wish.”

Prompto nods. “Is the couch good with you? I can get those long legs of yours stretched out there.” He laughs teasingly.

Ignis smiles softly. “Very well.”

Prompto pulls out his pencil from behind his ear, gripping it lightly in one hand. “Lemme just get a good look at you before I send you over there, mmkay?”

Ignis hums in agreement, allowing his arms to go slack at his sides to let Prompto do whatever he’d like.

With his free hand, Prompto reaches up to grip Ignis’s chin. His skin is warm, and Ignis starts to flush a bit pink under the scrutiny. He brings Ignis’s chin a bit lower, examining every detail and line to Ignis’s face. The gentle moles and freckles that erratically splay across his nose and cheeks, the curve of his cupid’s bow lips, the different shades of green in his eyes, the line of his jaw, the bump in the bridge of Ignis’s nose, the sharpness of his cheekbones, the shape of his brow, the way his hair delicately frames those handsome features -- Prompto looks at it all, allowing his thumb to slide over to stroke his jawline.

Ignis really is the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

“Do you do this with all your subjects?” Ignis asks after a quiet moment, breathing out a shaky breath.

Prompto smiles. “I gotta get you perfect, don’t I? It’s gotta be true to life.”

“You flatter me so.” Ignis’s cheeks remain pink.

Prompto allows himself one more selfish look at Ignis before he lets go of his chin. “Just the truth, y’know. You ready? You can use the blanket to cover up your, uh, good stuff, if that makes you more comfortable. I’m gonna get ready so just tell me when you want me to look.”

Ignis smirks. “Of course.”

Prompto sighs as he sets himself up in the chair, turning his sketchbook to the next blank page. His hands start to tremble as he holds his pencil in his fingers. He hears the gentle thud of the robe hitting the floor, and Prompto knows without even looking that Ignis is wearing absolutely nothing now. Prompto aches to look, and knows he’ll have to soon, but he can’t seem to bring himself to as his heart pounds. He stares at the blank page instead. It’s strange; he’s never felt so nervous about drawing before, not even with his ex-boyfriend or random models who he didn’t know.

“What, are you shy now?” Ignis calls out teasingly.

Prompto looks up instinctively at the sound of Ignis’s voice. Ignis sprawls across the couch, the tiny blanket casually tossed over his lap. It leaves very little to the imagination despite the most intimate parts being covered; Prompto can still see the gentle V shape of his hips, the tiny patch of ash blonde curls that travel downward until they disappear under the blanket. Prompto can’t stop himself from looking at it, along with the smooth skin of his thighs pressed together, his long legs entangled elegantly with each other.

Prompto laughs nervously. “No, I, uh… Not at all, I’m…” He swallows, getting a hold of himself. “Can you put your arm… like kinda drape it… here, hang on--”

Prompto gets up from his chair and approaches Ignis. He gently tugs on one of Ignis’s wrists to drape it above his head on the couch, displaying his arm and the curve of his fingers nicely. He doesn’t want his hands to cover any of Ignis’s body; he wants to draw _all_ of it, every inch.

Ignis tries not to move as Prompto positions him, but he can’t seem to help the tiny smile playing at his lips. 

“Alright, perfect, keep that there,” Prompto says once he’s satisfied with one of Ignis’s arms. “Let’s put your other one kinda by your face…” He blows his bangs out of his eyes as he bends Ignis’s other arm out, Ignis’s fingers cradling his face. “Uh huh, turn your face a little… right there! Perf!”

Prompto backs away, arms held out in surrender as if sudden movements would cause Ignis to lose such a beautiful position. He’s never seen Ignis’s bare hands before, Prompto realizes as he sits. They’re beautiful, long fingers curled gently at rest, arms splayed above him.

Prompto bites back a sigh, letting his gaze linger one last time. Ignis looks so vulnerable for him; he has no idea how he’s managing to restrain himself from just pressing himself on top of him. He clears those thoughts away, not needing any of _that_ right now.

“Ready?”

“Mmm. Of course,” Ignis says, still that hint of a smile on his lips, eyes fondly fixated on Prompto.

Prompto sketches out the first line, his hands trembling less once he gets involved with his craft. He looks up again at Ignis every so often to make sure he’s got his line correct, and finds that Ignis’s soft smile has turned into a smirk.

“Do you always blush when you draw nude figures?” Ignis whispers teasingly.

Prompto feels his cheeks heat up even more. “Uh, um. No, not… usually… hey, gimme a break, man.” He laughs under his breath, attention back on his drawing once more.

“Adorable.” Ignis laughs accidentally, lips pressing into a thin line as he attempts to sober himself so Prompto has a proper reference.

“Try not to laugh, Iggy,” Prompto whispers, looking up from his drawing to lock eyes with him playfully.

Ignis swallows. “I know. Apologies.” He lets out a soft breath before maintaining his position once more, the smile still prominent in his eyes. It’s even better that way; the expression is so perfect, Prompto only hopes he can manage to capture it in the drawing.

Prompto loses himself once the sketch really starts going, tracing every curve and line to Ignis’s form. He bites his lip, drawing the gentle frame of his face, the natural bend of his arms, the long, smooth, lithe lines for legs.

“Have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?” Ignis whispers after a while. “They’re exquisite.”

Prompto feels his flush deepen once more. He’s pretty sure he hasn’t stopped flushing since he showed up here, if he’s honest.

Prompto stops drawing for just a moment to lock eyes with Ignis. “Iggy…” he nearly whines.

Ignis smirks. “And your flush goes absolutely lovely with those darling freckles painted on you. _I_ ought to be drawing _you.”_

“Ignis…” Prompto does whine this time, trying to resume his drawing and failing. “You’re gonna make me mess up.”

Ignis resists the urge to laugh now. “You’re alright.” His gaze is intense, inviting Prompto in.

“No, seriously, I--I can’t come close to how beautiful you are,” Prompto says softly, shading in the curve to Ignis’s neck.

“You’re welcome to come closer, if that helps,” Ignis purrs. “I’m certain your work is absolutely breathtaking as usual.”

Prompto writhes in his seat, scooting the chair closer per Ignis’s request. The calming, alluring edge to Ignis’s voice, combined with the way the skull pendant sits prettily against his bare chest, the curve of his hips, and what Prompto imagines is underneath that very tiny blanket across Ignis’s lap, starts to stir an arousal in Prompto that’s almost shameful.

“I know you are,” Prompto whispers. “Fuck, Iggy, I’m--” He cuts himself off with a nervous laugh.

Prompto’s eyes linger on the skin just above Ignis’s crotch as he sketches the tiny patch of curls there. He feels himself start to harden in his pants, ashamedly enough, wondering just how picture-perfect Ignis would look if Prompto buried his face between Ignis’s legs and took him right here.

“I like it when you look at me like this,” Ignis admits in a low whisper. “I can’t get enough of it.”

Prompto starts to finish his shading, heart thudding as he locks eyes with Ignis once more. “Me, either.” He sighs. “Just a little longer…”

“Mmm.”

Ignis’s eyes search Prompto’s face as Prompto dives back into his work. He sketches, shades, and takes in every minute detail of Ignis’s form. He wants this to impress Ignis. He wants to remember every single bit of Ignis, especially considering there’s a chance he won’t get to see him anymore.

Prompto puts the final touches on the piece, huffing out a sigh when he realizes there’s not much more he can do with the drawing. He puts his pencil back behind his ear, brushing off the page as he stares at it.

“There, I think it’s… I think you’re done,” Prompto whispers.

“May I?” Ignis asks.

Prompto averts his gaze, nodding. “Tell me when you’re decent.”

Prompto stares at the drawing instead. He hopes he managed to do Ignis justice, but if he’s honest, nothing can really compare to Ignis’s true beauty. Still, Prompto is _proud_ of this piece. It’s his favorite piece he’s ever done by far, and his only fear is that Ignis may not like it.

Prompto gets so lost in the moment, he hasn’t realized that Ignis has already draped the robe back over his shoulders and walked up to him until his voice sounds right at his ear.

“Prompto,” he utters softly and reverently, almost like a prayer, “my word.”

Prompto jumps a little at Ignis’s proximity. “Is-- um, did I do okay?”

Ignis reaches out to touch the outer edge of the drawing. “Is this… is this truly how you see me?”

“Y--yeah? If you don’t like it, we can try again, I, uh…”

“You drew me so beautifully, I… surely cannot truly look like this to you,” Ignis whispers. “Prompto, this is the most exquisite art I’ve ever seen, despite myself being the subject. You’re absolutely incredible.”

Prompto’s heart thuds, looking up at Ignis fondly. “Thanks, Iggy, but I just draw what I see. You _do_ look like that. D’you remember what I told you, the night we met?”

Ignis ducks his head, clearly remembering, as Prompto is rewarded with the sight of pink dusting Ignis’s beautiful cheeks. Ignis chuckles, and it’s Prompto this time who can’t help but reach up to cradle Ignis’s cheek. Ignis looks up, slightly surprised at the intimate gesture.

“I’ll tellin’ you again, in case there’s no confusion,” Prompto breathes out, slowly leaning up into Ignis’s space, “you’re the most perfect thing I’ve ever seen, man.”

Ignis appears touched, the blush on his cheeks tinging pinker. “Perhaps we ought to buy you a mirror, then.”

With that, Ignis kisses him, his mouth warm and eager against Prompto’s. He lets go of his sketchbook in favor of wrapping his arms around Ignis’s neck, kissing him back just as fervently. He sighs against Ignis’s mouth, getting lost in the kiss, when a knock on the door startles them both.

Their lips part just in time before Ardyn calls through the door, “Yoohoo! I hope no one is in here, I’m to fetch something for Lord Ravus.” His tone implies that he very _much_ knows someone is in here, despite his words.

Ignis looks at Prompto in panic. “Quickly, to my room, now,” he whispers urgently, ushering Prompto off.

Prompto gathers his art and rushes into Ignis’s bedroom. Ignis ties the robe tie around his waist, making himself as decent as possible. He kisses Prompto’s cheek quickly.

“Try not to make a sound. I’ll get you out of here as quickly as I can,” Ignis promises.

With that, Ignis heads out of his room to deal with the creepy chancellor. 

Disappointment floods through Prompto, admittedly. He thought things were going to actually go somewhere with Ignis tonight, and it appears that they wouldn’t, not with the chancellor hanging around. He’s not even supposed to be seen with Ignis all that much with Ardyn lingering. It’s not as if Prompto can stay the night with Ignis _now._

Prompto tries to focus on the hushed conversation outside of Ignis’s room, but his disappointment is really all he can focus on. He catches Ignis saying something about “unexpected”, and Ardyn replies with something apparently “urgent”, but Prompto zones out.

All Prompto can think about is what happened with the drawing, and the tension that lingered before, during, and after. He knows what he wants, and he knows Ignis wants it too.

He wonders, half-jokingly, if he could simply knock Ardyn out so Prompto can continue his plans uninterrupted with Ignis.

Prompto looks up in surprise when Ardyn’s voice sounds a bit closer, still muffled by the closed bedroom door, but not nearly as much.

“You seem a bit jumpy, Scientia,” Ardyn drawls from behind the door. “Something the matter? Did I interrupt anything? You’re a bit indecent.” Ardyn lets out a creepy chuckle, and Prompto’s skin crawls.

“Nothing at all. Was merely relaxing,” Ignis lies smoothly, far smoother than Prompto ever could -- then again, Prompto’s never been good at lying.

“I see,” Ardyn says, tone teetering on the edge of disbelief.

Prompto wonders if he should hide, when he sees the shadow of footsteps leave from underneath the door. Prompto bites his lip, tucking his sketchbook under Ignis’s pillow before standing up and inching closer to try to listen to further words outside the door.

Prompto can hear the echoes of Ardyn in another room now, almost as if he’s searching for something -- not that Prompto _cares_ as long as he doesn’t search _this_ room.

Prompto is dragged from his thoughts when the door opens suddenly, and Ignis’s robed arm shoots through the tiny crack in the door, finding Prompto’s wrist immediately. The door opens wide enough to allow Prompto through, and Ignis pulls.

“Come, now, quickly while he isn’t in the room!” Ignis whispers heatedly.

Prompto’s eyes widen, immediately running toward the door of the suite. Ardyn hears the commotion, apparently, as his footsteps turn in Ravus’s room and start to hurry toward Ravus’s bedroom door.

By that time, Prompto and Ignis make it to the front door, as Ignis hurriedly pushes Prompto outside of it. 

“Scientia! Where on Eos do you think you’re going?” Ardyn calls, his voice growing closer and closer the longer time passes.

Ignis makes his way through the front door as well, and Prompto’s relieved Ignis isn’t leaving him behind. He shuts the door hurriedly, trapping Ardyn inside the suite temporarily. He turns to Prompto, nodding, before they both run down the hallway, hoping to lose Ardyn’s pursuit.

Prompto picks up the pace, laughing a little as they race through the hallway and down the stairs, away from Ignis’s suite deck. He can hear Ardyn calling after them; he’s not sure how long Ardyn will follow them, but neither of them seem to care. All they care about is running, far away from that room, far away from their preoccupations -- just running, to somewhere quiet and safe.

They even go below _Prompto’s_ deck eventually. They just continuously descend the stairs until they reach a ladder. They exchange a look, laughing still.

“What the hell are we doing?” Prompto asks incredulously, a little breathless from running. 

Ardyn’s voice sounds from the top of the flights of stairs, and Ignis looks at him.

“I haven’t a clue. Keep going,” Ignis says, breathing less labored, but just as hysterically happy.

They climb down the ladder, and find themselves weaving in and out through the boiler room, bustling past the ship crew until they manage to find the cargo hold.

Prompto expects to see boxes, but the cargo hold isn’t _just_ boxes. There’s all sorts of storage in here, but the one thing that Prompto’s eyes linger on is the massive luxury car secured right in the middle of it. He had no idea such expensive things were hidden underneath the ship, but he supposes it makes sense. People have to bring their cars when they travel, but he just never thought about it until now.

“Wow. This car,” Prompto nearly gasps, running up to it and daring to touch the sleek, black hood. “This is a _beautiful_ car.”

Ignis chuckles. “That isn’t just any car. It’s His Majesty’s car, also known as the Regalia.”

Prompto looks up. “You’ve _been_ in this car?”

“Of course. I’ve _driven_ this car,” Ignis mutters fondly, rolling his eyes with a soft chuckle, “many, _many_ times, for a prince far too tired in the mornings to do it himself. His Majesty entrusted Noctis with it, which, essentially, means he entrusted it to me, as well.”

Prompto flushes, once again reminded of how different their lives are. He stares at the car again, shining even in the darkened cargo hold.

“Get inside, if you’d like. It isn’t locked,” Ignis says teasingly. “We ought to keep a low profile for a bit until the Chancellor gives up the chase, anyway -- not that he’d likely follow us in here.”

Prompto laughs. It _is_ , after all, a once in a lifetime experience. He’ll never get to sit in this car otherwise. He opens the door to the backseat, and is instantly greeted with the rich smell of leather.

“Smells like a brand new car,” Prompto sighs happily, relaxing into the backseat. He feels royal just for sitting in here. He closes the door just as Ignis opens the backseat door on his side.

Prompto starts to giggle, turning his nose up in the air and crossing his legs the way he sees Ignis do all the time. “Lord Scientia, please escort me?” Prompto teases in a mock elegant accent.

Ignis barks out a laugh. He bows theatrically. “As you wish, my liege.”

Prompto can’t help but laugh more as Ignis plays along, especially as he’s still only wearing the robe from when Prompto drew him. Ignis closes the backseat door and opens the driver’s seat one instead, smoothly sliding behind the wheel. With a smirk, he looks over his shoulder. 

“And where is it am I taking you this evening, Mr. Argentum?” Ignis murmurs, his voice a low purr. 

Prompto’s heart thuds, swallowing nervously. They won’t be able to return to the deck for quite some time, and they’re here, entirely alone. Maybe Prompto will get the evening he wanted initially after all, just with different surroundings.

“Right here’s good,” Prompto teases with an eyebrow quirk, voice dipping low at the double meaning to his words.

Ignis, of course, doesn’t let the tease go over his head. He turns, lifting himself off the seat and over the center console in order to essentially pounce into the backseat. 

Prompto starts to laugh when Ignis presses himself close to Prompto now that they’re both in the backseat. His hand rests on Prompto’s thigh as he gazes at him lecherously.

“I must say, our wardrobes are quite imbalanced,” Ignis teases.

Prompto looks at Ignis nervously, his heart still pounding. “Oh, I know. You’re not even wearin’ those cute little glasses. Totally naked.” He smiles, reaching out to place his hand on Ignis’s cheek.

“Mmm, only for you, of course,” Ignis hums before leaning in and pressing his lips softly to Prompto’s.

Prompto sighs against Ignis’s mouth, happy to finally be able to kiss him fully without worrying about prying eyes or being interrupted. Prompto’s hand slides around to grip the back of Ignis’s head, fingers entangling in the soft strands of Ignis’s hair as Prompto allows his tongue to brush against Ignis’s bottom lip. 

Prompto loses himself in the kiss, if he’s honest. Somehow, he’s laid down by Ignis gently pushing against him and he allows it, wanting every inch of him to be touched by the man on top of him. He pulls back for a moment, breathless, looking up into Ignis’s eyes.

“Iggy,” Prompto whispers, voice starting to waver. He’s tired of hiding, tired of pretending he doesn’t feel otherwise. 

Ignis’s eyes search Prompto’s face worriedly. “What’s wrong, darling? You’re trembling, we don’t have to--” 

“I’m in love with you,” Prompto says, cutting Ignis off, not wanting Ignis to jump to the wrong conclusions as he started to. “I know it’s pointless, and you don’t gotta tell me it won’t go anywhere, ‘cause I know already.” He closes his eyes for a moment before opening them. “I just… I just want you to know. Before we do this, while we do this, and after… I’m in love with you.”

Ignis frowns, and for a moment, Prompto feels like maybe he messed up, until he leans down and presses another passionate kiss to Prompto’s lips.

Ignis speaks after a moment when they find the time to part once more. “Don’t ever say that your love is pointless. I’m lucky to have earned it, and I will keep it forever.” He kisses the corner of Prompto’s mouth. “I very much love you as well, you know. I hadn’t any idea if I was just a passing fancy for you. After we left this ship, I hadn’t any idea that you’d wish it to continue, so I kept my mouth closed. I see now that I shouldn’t have.”

“You love me?” Prompto nearly gasps, the only words he can focus on. “Iggy, I-- of course I’d want you forever, but I know that we can’t. I know that.” He sighs softly, reveling in the warmth of Ignis pressed on top of him.

“We can find a way,” Ignis says determinedly, sliding his arm up Prompto’s body to brush Prompto’s hair out of his eyes. “We can do it, together. I won’t break your heart, Prompto Argentum. I promise you.”

Prompto feels his eyes tear up, letting out another nervous, soft sigh of relief. “I want you, Iggy,” he admits, his need for the man on top of him growing with every second they’re pressed together. “Please.”

“And I want you,” Ignis says softly. “You’ve no idea how badly.”

With that, Ignis buries his face in Prompto’s neck, securing his mouth to the sensitive flesh there. Prompto gasps as Ignis starts to suck hard, fingers moving to unbutton Prompto’s shirt easily. As soon as he has access, Ignis’s free hand roams along the flesh of Prompto’s stomach.

Prompto feels his arousal start to stir as soon as Ignis starts to touch him. He gently spreads his legs, spread out on the backseat of the car. It almost feels even more arousing, doing this in a place where he knows they’re not supposed to.

“Holy shit, Iggy,” Prompto gasps when Ignis bites down on Prompto’s neck gently.

Prompto’s already half-hard at this point, but when Ignis’s hand slides down to cover his groin, the heel of his hand pressing down hard, he lets out a soft moan. Need courses through Prompto, throbbing in his crotch as his hips leave the seat of the Regalia. Ignis teases him with more kisses, driving Prompto further into a frenzy.

Ignis peels his lips from Prompto’s neck only to look into his eyes as he starts to unzip Prompto’s pants. Prompto is pliant underneath him, melting into the backseat as he waits for Ignis to touch him, cock throbbing with anticipation.

“You know, it’s been very difficult to restrain myself all evening,” Ignis purrs, connecting their mouths together once more, tongues clashing.

“Me, too,” Prompto gasps when Ignis allows him to catch his breath. “Wanted to…” He laughs as Ignis’s fingers tickle the bare skin of his hips, “see all of you, earlier, wanted to…”

Prompto can’t finish; he whimpers as Ignis slides his hand into Prompto’s pants and wraps his hand around his cock. Prompto shudders, hips canting upward to feel more of Ignis’s grip as his fingers squeeze the head of his cock teasingly.

“Yes?” Ignis purrs, kissing the corner of Prompto’s mouth as he starts to stroke his cock. “I wanted to do exactly this.” He squeezes Prompto’s cock for emphasis before swiping his thumb over the tip. Prompto nearly sees stars, bucking his hips upward into Ignis’s teasing fingers. “I saw the way you looked at me earlier.”

Prompto throws his head back as much as he can in the compact space of the car. His cock throbs in Ignis’s grip, and he whines, wanting more of it than Ignis is giving him. 

“Can’t exactly… blame me, fuck--” Prompto pants out, locking his fingers around Ignis’s neck and holding on tightly.

“Wanted to pull you on my lap and have you right there,” Ignis whispers, their mouths connecting as Ignis finally picks up the pace with his strokes, giving Prompto exactly what he needs.

Prompto moans around Ignis’s tongue in his mouth, letting go with one hand to reach down and easily untie the knot around the robe that Ignis is wearing. Prompto allows his hand to run down the plane of Ignis’s chest and stomach, earning a soft moan against his lips.

Prompto pulls back to look at Ignis. “You could’ve had me at anytime.” 

Prompto finds that Ignis’s cock is already as hard as it can be as soon as his fingers brush against it. He watches Ignis’s face as he wraps his hand firmly around Ignis’s warm, hard length, and he doesn’t waste time to tease. He starts stroking as quickly as Ignis is.

“Mmm, darling,” Ignis moans, his hips rolling forward into Prompto’s grip.

Ignis slots his legs on either side of Prompto, pressing his body fully against Prompto’s. He takes his hand off of Prompto’s cock, so Prompto does the same in favor of slotting their hips together. Prompto lets out a soft whine as Ignis rolls his hips forward, his cock grinding erratically with Prompto’s.

Ignis’s length is solid and hot against his own, both of them swallowing each other’s moans as they grind against one another like they had never left adolescence. Ignis pulls Prompto’s hand and pins it above Prompto’s head, holding him in place as their cocks rut together. Prompto’s fingers spread, finding the glass window of the Regalia, and Ignis’s hand joins his.

Prompto whines, his length starting to throb with need as his hips meet Ignis’s with every downward thrust. Prompto uses his hand against the glass to keep him steady as he tries to speed up the pace, lifting his hips to push his cock further against Ignis’s. Ignis moans, burying his face into Prompto’s neck as they grind away at each other.

“Harder,” Prompto nearly begs, “shit, please, _harder.”_

Ignis responds with a low moan, gripping Prompto’s fingers tightly and canting his hips down hard against Prompto’s. Their cocks brush together roughly, hot and hard, and Prompto feels his length start to leak precome at the sensation. He’s never felt this desperate in his life.

"F-fuck, feels so good," Prompto pants up at him. "Don't stop, baby."

It's the first time Prompto has tried out a pet name for Ignis, and judging by the way Ignis moans softly, he likes it. 

"Never," Ignis promises, the pace of his hips relentless. "Just like that, love…"

Prompto whimpers as his own precome slicks up their lengths enough for them to quicken the pace. The movement of Ignis’s hips starts to grow erratic, their breathing turning to gasps in the stuffy air of the Regalia.

The windows are entirely fogged up from their play. Prompto knows he won’t last; every time Ignis’s length slots up against his own teasingly he nearly sees stars. His hips barely touch down on the seat any longer, grinding up against Ignis like he needs it more than air. 

All it takes is a few more quick, rough thrusts, and Prompto’s gone. 

" _Ignis--_ " Prompto gasps, arching his back, legs hooked around Ignis's waist.

Prompto's hand slides down the condensed glass, moaning shakily as he starts to tremble. He feels cum seep out of the tip of his cock, some of it spurting out onto Ignis’s stomach.

Ignis moans, kissing Prompto fervently as he grinds against Prompto through his orgasm. He holds Prompto’s wrist, slotting himself even more against him as Prompto’s mess creates an even slicker experience.

Ignis comes with a sharp gasp right against Prompto’s mouth. Prompto watches the arch in Ignis’s back with a half-lidded, pleasured gaze as he feels his lover’s cum join his own in a pile of mess against their stomachs. 

Prompto laughs breathlessly, coming down from his high as he holds onto Ignis tightly. They don’t break their kiss for a moment, Ignis’s hips stilling as he keeps himself pressed on top of Prompto. His tongue explores Prompto’s mouth a bit longer, Prompto’s gasps against him worsening the fog on the car windows even more, but Prompto can hardly care at this point. 

Ignis peels his lips away, opening his eyes and gazing at Prompto fondly. “Apologies, I got a bit carried away,” he says with a soft chuckle. 

“First time’s always gonna be a li’l messy,” Prompto whispers. “Fuck, that was amazing, I…”

“Mmm. You’re absolutely perfect,” Ignis promises, unable to resist kissing Prompto several more times. “I love you.”

Prompto reaches up to touch Ignis’s cheek. “I love you too.” He sighs. “I wish we could spend the night together.”

“I’ll have to find some proper clothes,” Ignis says with another gentle laugh. “But I do believe I’ve sullied things enough. I don’t see why I can’t stay with you. Although, you did express discomfort with me seeing your room…”

Prompto smiles, still a little dazed from his orgasm. “I don’t care about that. You just made me come in the backseat of the king’s car, I think you like me enough to see my crappy room.”

Ignis smirks. “And I would absolutely love to do it again soon.” He lets out a soft sigh, kissing Prompto several more times. “A moment, love?”

Prompto nods, and watches Ignis slide off of him. He carefully leans into the front of the car, opening the glove compartment to pull out some tissues. His smirk widens as he returns to Prompto and starts cleaning the mess off of themselves the best that he can with the gentlest of touches. Prompto sighs happily, looking up at Ignis as if he’s the only thing in the world right now.

When Ignis finishes, he leans down to allow a few more kisses. Prompto selfishly takes them, surging upward to capture Ignis’s lips as much as he can.

“Sorry you don’t have any clothes,” Prompto says with a laugh. “Why’d you leave with me if you knew it’d get you in trouble?”

“I wished to be with you,” Ignis admits sheepishly. “And I’m tired of being unselfish about such matters.” 

Prompto wraps his arms around him and holds him tightly. “I’m glad.”

With a sigh, they untangle themselves from each other. Ignis sits up so he can allow Prompto to dress again, securing the robe against him and tying it at the waist once more. 

Prompto attempts to shimmy his pants up his legs in the confines of the backseat when he looks over at the window, seeing the fogged-up hand mark on the glass, and laughs. “Shit. Oops.”

Ignis snickers once he finds what Prompto’s looking at. “I’m loath to clean it.”

Prompto continues to snicker. “Just leave it there, see if anyone notices.”

“Mmm.” Ignis grabs Prompto’s hand, placing a kiss to it. “We ought to get going, love. Meet me on deck tonight.” 

Prompto watches him leave, and smiles. He can’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE AMAZING [NAGI](https://twitter.com/nagifry) ART!!! aaaa


	7. Chapter 7

Prompto makes sure to freshen up, showering and changing before he sees Ignis again. He can’t believe what they did. He knows that there’s technically nothing wrong with it, as Ravus has given him his blessing. He still feels a stir of excitement about it, one he hasn’t ever experienced with a new relationship -- not that he’s experienced many.

He heads up to the deck, a pep in his step. He passes a hallway, and an arm yanks him around the waist and pulls him into a dark room.

Prompto yelps, startled slightly. “Iggy?” he asks, before a hand clamps down on his mouth. 

The light switches on, and Prompto finds himself in an empty closet with someone who is definitely _not_ Ignis.

“Of course you’d think it’s him,” Ardyn scoffs, an annoyed smirk on his thin lips.

The blood drains from Prompto’s face as he freezes where he stands. Ardyn removes his hand from Prompto’s mouth, reaching in his pocket to pull out a pair of handcuffs. Prompto moves, starting to run from Ardyn when he trips over Ardyn’s boot that shoots out in front of Prompto before he can get anywhere.

In Prompto’s stumble, Ardyn grabs both of his wrists and locks them in the handcuffs, making sure the chain is wrapped around a metal bar in the closet they’re in. Prompto’s trapped, fixed to the metal bar until the key can unlock him.

Prompto whimpers, tugging on the handcuff chain uselessly. “What the hell are you doing?! Let me _go!”_

“No, I don’t think I will. We’re set to dock tomorrow night,” Ardyn drawls, “you’ll survive in here ‘til then.” Ardyn shrugs. 

“Why?! I haven’t--” Prompto cuts himself off to whimper, thrashing against the handcuffs desperately.

“The closer Ignis gets to you, the less of a chance I have to make this royal union happen. And that would be very, very bad for me. I’ll get my hands on the Lucians, mark my words, and you, a little brat from _Niflheim_ , won’t stop me,” Ardyn monologues. “So, you’ll sit tight in here. Ignis will simply think you lost interest. The fact that he even has any to begin with is pathetic, I must admit.”

Prompto feels tears well up in his eyes. The fact that he’ll likely be stuck in here for a whole day isn’t as terrifying as the thought of never seeing Ignis again, or _worse,_ breaking his heart. “No, no, you _can’t--”_

“Keep your mouth shut,” Ardyn snaps. He pulls a handkerchief from his pocket and lurches forward, tying it around Prompto’s head to muffle his noises. “That’s a good boy. Toodles.”

With that, Ardyn shuts the door, locking it behind him. Tears start to fall down Prompto’s cheeks, the metal cuffs starting to cut into his wrists as he tries desperately to yank the metal bar free with no luck. He thrashes for what feels like an hour until he slumps forward, too tired to try any longer, the tears staining his cheeks. 

Before Prompto can act further, a loud groan sounds in his ears. It’s not just in the room, but in the hallways above and below him, as well. It sounds like metal scraping against metal, and it’s _loud,_ almost like an inhuman scream _._ The entire ship lurches forward, and Prompto loses his balance as the ship seems to dip under the weight of something huge. Prompto can hear several screams above and below deck, and Prompto struggles to keep himself from knocking into the wall. He’s forced upright from the handcuffs alone, but his foot slips, causing the handcuffs to dig tighter into his wrists. He winces in pain, standing himself upright just as the groaning stops after a few moments. The ship seems to balance itself out again, but Prompto looks around in a panic, no idea what the hell that even was.

Prompto starts to scream, muffled by the handkerchief but still making some sort of a sound. He wants to be out of here. He wants to see Ignis, and ask him what the hell happened to the ship. His wrists are red from the handcuffs digging into his skin, and his throat is sore, but he has to keep trying.

Prompto can hear running down the hall -- people hurrying, speaking in hushed, panicked tones. He tries to yell through the cloth, but no one seems to hear or care. 

More time passes, and Prompto feels something wet beneath his shoes. He looks down and finds that the carpet is soaked with water. Prompto’s brow furrows, stomping on the ground slightly, realizing the water level is rising. It’s a slow rise, of course, nothing to worry about immediately, but he knows something happened to the ship with that awful groaning sound. Was it a leak? A crash of some sort? Mechanical failure? 

Prompto tries to yell Ignis’s name through the cloth to no avail. He starts to push his mouth against his shoulder, trying to make the handkerchief loosen as he kicks the door. His shoes are soaked now, but he persists.

Finally, the handkerchief falls free after grinding his mouth against his shoulder for what felt like an eternity. His jaw aches, but he laughs hysterically, happy to have full use of his voice again.

“Hello?!” Prompto yells, panicked, hoping someone is still this far below deck. The water is to his ankles, so he doubts it, but he has to try. “Anyone?! Iggy?! Cindy? Aranea?!”

Prompto closes his eyes, knowing that Ignis isn’t the only person he has to worry about on the ship. He hopes they can make it to shore, but if the water level’s already this high on the lower decks, then how long can the rest of the ship last?

Prompto kicks the door a few times, but it doesn’t give under his strength. He looks around the room, and there’s absolutely nothing to help unlock the handcuffs or pry open the door. He starts to cry again.

“Iggy…!” Prompto sobs, slumping against the metal bar defeatedly. Yep, he’d probably die here, and he’d never get to tell Ignis what the hell happened either. He’ll never know if he or any of his other friends made it off this damn ship safely, either. “Dammit.”

“Prompto?!” Ignis’s voice yells from the hallway. “Prompto, damn you, where are you?!”

Ignis’s voice is far down the hall, but Prompto jerks forward, eyes wide. “Ignis!” he yells as loud as he can, hoping Ignis won’t leave without hearing him. “Iggy! I’m in here!”

“Prompto?!” Ignis calls out, voice closer this time. “Where are you?”

“I’m in the closet, you’re so close, Ignis!” Prompto yells, kicking the door for emphasis.

Prompto watches with glee as the doorknob turns. It’s locked, but he can’t help but laugh hysterically with relief. _Ignis found him_.

“Prompto, it’s locked, are you near the door?” Ignis asks urgently.

“No, I’m not, I can’t get out, fucking Ardyn handcuffed me in here,” Prompto says. “How are you gonna get in?”

“You promise you aren’t near the door?” Ignis asks.

“I’m nowhere near the door. I mean, I can kick it, but obviously that’s not doin’ a whole lotta good--”

“Keep your legs clear,” Ignis demands, voice low.

Prompto obeys him, not really sure why Ignis needs that from him, but not questioning it, either. He stands as far away from the door as he can.

“Okay, I’m in the corner,” Prompto says. “Hurry, Iggy…”

Ignis responds by kicking the door in. The door shatters easily, breaking on the lock. Ignis pushes it aside, stepping into the closet.

Prompto’s eyes widen. “Holy crap, Iggy! Where the hell did you learn how to do that?”

“I mean, I am Noctis’s bodyguard, as it were,” Ignis says. “Thank goodness I found you, I… I’ve been looking on every bloody floor, your cabin is almost underwater.”

Prompto’s heart nearly stops at the thought of that. He’s grateful Prompto managed to climb a few decks before getting trapped in here. “I’m stuck here, Iggy, I don’t have the key, Ardyn does. Am I gonna die?”

Ignis rushes forward, gripping Prompto’s face in his hands. He kisses his forehead briefly. “No. You are going to be safe, I promise you.”

Prompto searches Ignis’s eyes. “What happened to the boat?”

“It hit something under the water. Or rather, something hit _us,_ huge. No one knows what. People are prattling on about Leviathan, but--”

“Leviathan? Like, the Goddess?” Prompto scoffs. “What--?”

Ignis shakes his head. “I’ve no idea, but we don’t have long. This ship will sink.”

Prompto swallows nervously as the reality of that fact sinks (ha) in. “What are we gonna do?”

“We need to get on lifeboats, but that requires getting you out of here first and foremost. Why the bloody hell would he lock you in here?”

“He doesn’t want you around me, something about him not being able to get to the throne or somethin’ if I’m here,” Prompto says. “We don’t have the key…”

“I’ll break you out with my damn bare hands if I bloody have to--”

The door busts open, and Prompto finds himself face to face with Ardyn once more. He’d feel better about it now that Ignis is here, if Ardyn wasn’t holding a gun in his hand. He cocks the weapon, pointing it at Prompto.

“I knew you’d come and find him, how could I be so foolish?” Ardyn snarls. “Well, you won’t be able to do anything about him if he’s dead, now, will you? Taken with the shipwreck, all according to plan.”

“You won’t touch him,” Ignis says, voice eerily calm. 

“And what are you going to do, Scientia? You with your daggers against my gun? Do you even have them?” Ardyn taunts.

Prompto raises an eyebrow in confusion. Daggers? Maybe Ignis is way more important to the crown than Prompto originally thought. Those thoughts fly out the window when Prompto watches Ardyn point the gun at Ignis instead of Prompto.

“Iggy! No!” Prompto shouts. “Don’t you fucking dare--”

Ignis takes advantage of Prompto’s outburst by swiping at Ardyn’s legs with his own, his long leg shooting out trying to trip him. Ardyn is too fast for that, but it causes his aim to waver just long enough for Ignis to grab Ardyn’s wrist. He swipes the gun easily out of Ardyn’s hand, using the butt of it to smash into Ardyn’s temple. It knocks him unconscious as he slides to the floor with a dull thud.

“Ridiculous,” Ignis mutters, brushing his clothes off as he checks the gun for bullets.

Prompto stares at him in disbelief at how easily Ignis rendered Ardyn unconscious. “Holy shit, where’d you learn to fight like that?”

Ignis looks over at Prompto with an eyebrow raised in amusement. “I’ve been trained since I was very young.” He looks at the chain, cocking the weapon. “Now, let’s get you out of here.”

Prompto is still trying to process everything when Ignis bends down to search Ardyn’s pockets likely for the key to the handcuffs. He’s still in a daze when Ignis smiles in relief, pulling out a tiny set of keys.

“What… what are we gonna do about him?” Prompto asks as Ignis starts to unlock the handcuffs. “The water…” He looks down, noticing the water is still gathered around their ankles.

“I’ll send someone for him,” Ignis says. “My priority is you. He threatened your life, I acted in self-defense.”

Prompto searches Ignis’s face, and there’s no hint of teasing there. “You came back for me.”

Ignis appears perplexed, freeing Prompto from the handcuffs. “Of course I did. You act as if you’re surprised.”

Prompto flexes his hands, rubbing the tender flesh where the cuffs were as the handcuffs fall to the ground, disappearing under the water. He ducks under the metal bar and throws his arms around Ignis, holding him tightly.

“I love you,” Prompto whispers. “I thought I was gonna die--”

Ignis holds him, pulling back slightly to cradle Prompto’s face in his hands. “I wouldn’t have let that happen.” He looks down at the water around their feet. “Well, not _yet._ ” He chuckles humorlessly. “Come, we’ll get to the lifeboats.”

Prompto blows out a stressed breath as Ignis grips his wrist and they slosh through the ankle-deep water of the hallway. “How the hell did my life get this crazy…?”

As soon as the water is high enough to splash onto Ardyn’s unconscious face on the floor, he lets out a groan and starts to stir. His amber eyes flutter open. He tries to weakly grab Prompto’s ankle once he realizes that he’s escaping with Ignis, but Prompto kicks his feet away just in time.

“Get off me,” Prompto scoffs. 

Ignis turns, pulling Prompto out of Ardyn’s reach. “You’re lucky I left you alive. Prompto would’ve died here. Be grateful you won’t suffer a similar fate.”

Ardyn merely grimaces, and it’s all Prompto has time to watch before Ignis pulls him into a run to the staircases with Ignis’s hand grasped firmly in his own. The higher they climb, the lower the water level gets, though Prompto knows that’s bound to change the longer time passes, as the ship seems to be taking on water very fast.

As soon as they reach the top deck, it’s utter chaos. People are yelling, running around, shoving each other in line to get on the first lifeboat. Prompto can spot Lunafreya being escorted into a lifeboat with Ravus, but he can’t find any of his other friends from the lower decks.

Prompto distracts from his thoughts when Ignis’s fingers catch Prompto’s chin, tilting his head to look at him. Ignis’s face is filled with determined worry, his free hand running along the length of his arms.

“Are you injured, Prompto? Are you alright?” Ignis asks urgently.

Prompto didn’t even think of that, if he’s honest. His wrists sting a bit from the handcuffs, his throat is sore, and his jaw aches, but other than that, he doesn’t think anything else is wrong. He shakes his head. “I’m okay.”

Ignis kisses his forehead, sighing in relief. “Thank goodness. I’m so glad I found you, love.”

“Me, too,” Prompto whispers.

“There you are! Ignis!” Luna calls out, waving from the lifeboat. “Come here! Bring Prompto!”

Ignis nods. “Let’s go, Prompto.”

Their hands entwine together as they walk over to the lifeboat. Luna looks at them worriedly, and Ravus seems confused. Prompto notices that Nyx, Crowe, Camelia, and several others from the party the other night are in the lifeboat as well.

“Where on Eos were you?” Ravus asks before Luna can say anything.

“Ardyn thought it appropriate to restrain Prompto below deck. He could have died,” Ignis says curtly. “I had to find the keys to the handcuffs.”

“Oh dear,” Luna says. “I always knew something was off about him.” She looks around at the lifeboat, seeing its occupancy. “I don’t think you can quite make this one, but the next lifeboat should be ready soon. Please be on it.”

Ignis nods. “We will.”

“Apparently the entire ship has to sink in order to keep Chancellor Izunia at bay,” Ravus mutters. “See to it that you’re safe.” He looks to Prompto. “Both of you.”

Prompto’s surprised that Ravus even cares, but whether or not that care is genuine doesn’t matter. The lifeboat lowers into the water, and people scramble to get aboard the next one. Ignis’s grip on Prompto’s hand tightens as they make their way into the lifeboat.

Ignis steps in first, holding his arm out for Prompto to help him in it. Prompto’s heart thuds with anxiety when a child’s cries start to ring out from the deck. Prompto’s head turns, finding the child crying all alone with no one helping him.

“Oh, no,” Prompto gasps. He lets go of Ignis’s hand. “I gotta help him!”

“Prompto. Stay with me, wait--” Ignis says worriedly.

Prompto points at the crying child. “He’s all alone, Iggy! I’ll be right there, just hang on.”

Prompto starts to run toward the child, hoping to grab him and return to Ignis before the lifeboat is lowered.

“Wait, let me come with you--” Ignis shouts, but Prompto’s already halfway across the deck. Prompto can hear Ignis say to someone else in a quieter tone, “Wait, I need to get out--”

Prompto walks up to the child, kneeling to get eye level with him. “Hey, buddy, where’s your parents?”

The child shrugs, eyes full of tears. 

Prompto bites his lip. “Shit,” he mutters under his breath. “Okay, little man, I think it’s safer if you come with me on the lifeboat, and we can find your parents when we’re all safe, okay?”

The child nods, and Prompto sighs in relief, scooping the kid up when invited to. He runs across the deck, seeing that the lifeboat is already being lowered, apparently at capacity.

They hadn’t let Ignis leave the boat, and Ignis looks thoroughly annoyed at this. His eyes light up when he sees Prompto running toward the boat. Prompto reaches the railing finally, slightly breathless, as he helps put the child into the lifeboat first.

“He can’t find his parents, he needs to get to safety,” Prompto says.

Ignis helps put the child in the lifeboat quickly, then holds out his hand for Prompto despite the lifeboat being lowered quicker than before.

“Come, now, Prompto, I can fit you on my lap,” Ignis promises.

Prompto grabs Ignis’s hand, hoping to try to hop over the railing and into the boat. It’s too low, though. Prompto’s hand starts to slide out of Ignis’s grip.

“I can’t, it’s too low, I’ll get the next one,” Prompto says worriedly. His heart aches at the fact that he won’t be with Ignis for a while, won’t know that he’s safe until they all get to shore, but he doesn’t regret saving that child.

“No, come now, I’ll catch you. Don’t let go,” Ignis says, already stretching farther than he should, as he almost loses his balance on the lifeboat.

Prompto frowns, squeezing Ignis’s hand one last time before it slides out. “Iggy!”

One of the ship’s crew pushes Prompto back into the line for the lifeboats. “You’ll get the next one,” he insists.

Prompto looks down just in time to see the boat being lowered into the water. Ignis looks up at him. “I’ll find you, Prompto. Promise me -- next boat, you will be on it.”

Prompto nods. “I promise.”

“I love you!” Ignis yells.

Prompto usually isn’t one for public displays of affection; he’s already a little embarrassed, cheeks warmed with blush, but he nods again. “I love you, too!” he yells.

If Prompto’s going to die on this ship, he might as well tell Ignis one last time. Ignis doesn’t take his eyes off of him the entire time, even as the boat hits the water and starts to make its way to shore.

Prompto feels a wave of anxiety wash over him as the ship lets out another loud whine and lurches forward. Other people start to scream -- which is a little dramatic, but to each their own. Someone shoves him in order to get in front of him in line for the lifeboat. The crew tries to calm people down to no avail. It’s all a lot more alarming and panicking when Prompto’s all alone, he realizes. He should’ve tried harder to get on Ignis’s boat.

A hand grips Prompto’s wrist tightly, and he freezes. His mind immediately travels to Ardyn, wondering if he’s finally caught up with him. He’s been so lost in the chaos of the ship sinking he hasn’t thought about Ardyn at all until now.

“There you are, shortcake,” Aranea’s voice fills Prompto’s ears instead.

Prompto nearly sags with relief as he turns to look at Aranea as she’s still holding onto him. “What are you doing here?” 

“Lookin’ for you, squirt. Didn’t see you on any of the lifeboats. The hell happened to you?” she asks, looking down at his reddened wrists.

“Uh, long story. Ardyn went a little off the rails,” Prompto admits. “Are you okay? Where’s Cindy?!”

“Everyone’s safe, got everyone on a lifeboat. Couldn’t find you, though, and saw Ignis by himself. Had to come look for you,” she says. “Guess I was right. C’mon, we’re getting out of here.”

Prompto lets out a relieved sigh. “Gods, I’m so glad everyone’s okay. I had to save this kid, couldn’t make it on the lifeboat with Iggy…”

Aranea snorts. “Surprised he didn’t jump ship to join you.”

Prompto laughs. “I think he tried… I could only hear him, though, I think someone held him back.”

“Again, surprised that stopped him,” she says. “C’mon, kid, get in the boat. _You_ first this time.”

Prompto sways a little, the stress of the day starting to get to him, combining with low blood sugar. Aranea takes that as a sign that she needs to wrap his arms around him and lift him up, stepping in the lifeboat before setting him down on one of the seats.

Prompto frowns, surprised she could even lift his weight. “You’re stronger than you look.”

Aranea shoves him. “Don’t be a dick. You okay? You look a li’l green in the gills, blondie.”

Prompto only then notices his surroundings spinning. He’s glad he’s sitting down now, but the fact that Ignis isn’t with him, and he has no idea when he’ll see him again, causes his heart to pound, making the boat in his view spin even faster.

“Iggy… what if I can’t find him…” Prompto takes a deep breath, placing his hands on his knees. He remembers the whole evening, from dealing with Ardyn to touching Ignis in the back of the Regalia, drawing Ignis with no clothes on. Tears start to well in his eyes as he remembers. _The art._ “Shit, my sketchbooks.”

“Sorry kid, you’re gonna have to draw new stuff,” Aranea tells him. “That ship is toast.”

When the lifeboat gets a far enough distance away from the ship, Prompto turns to look at it with his blurred vision. Half of the boat is dipped in the water, the other end starting to rise above the surface. People are being lowered onto lifeboats much quicker, and his heart thuds anxiously, wondering if anyone will be trapped on there.

It’s a miracle he made it out, along with all of his friends. 

“Holy shit,” Prompto mumbles, but he’s pretty sure it comes out slurred.

“Hey, Prom? You good?” Aranea’s voice rings in his ears, but it sounds like it’s about a thousand miles away.

It’s all too much. Prompto’s vision blacks out, the world fading from him.


	8. Chapter 8

Prompto wakes up to a stinging sensation in his wrist. There’s softness underneath him, but it doesn’t deter the ache in his muscles. He’s no longer outside -- this room is air conditioned, and despite being used to the motion of the ship, he doesn’t feel that here.

_ Solid ground. _

He groans, allowing his eyes to flutter open. He’s in a hospital room, he realizes. The wallpaper is an ugly salmon color, and the room smells far too sterilized. The stinging, he notices, is an IV drip in his arm. He swallows, stretching a little.

“Hey, kid,” Aranea says from next to him. She’s sitting in the chair next to the hospital bed. “You’ve been out for a while, holy shit.”

Prompto looks at her in confusion. “What… what happened?” He groans again.

“We got on the lifeboat and you passed the hell out. Stress, exhaustion, I dunno. The docs think it could be either. We made it to shore and they took you to the hospital. We’re near Galdin,” she says. “Couldn’t find anyone else immediately, and I wanted to make sure you checked out okay, so here we are.”

Panic wraps around his heart and tugs. He searches Aranea’s face for any signs of stress. “You couldn’t find them? Cindy?  _ Ignis?” _

“Calm down, kid, we’re not far. Got a hold of Cindy pretty quick. Your boyfriend…” She throws her head back and laughs. “Blondie, I don’t think  _ anything _ could keep him away from you for long. Guess you two are married now.”

Prompto frowns, confused. “What? Ignis? He’s okay?”

“He’s more than okay. He’s here, and he’s worried about you. I figured you’d be pretty confused when you woke up. He thought it’d be best for you to wake up with the same person you passed out around,” Aranea says with a shrug. 

“What do you mean married?” Prompto whispers, coughing, his throat even more hoarse now from lack of use.

Aranea smirks. “I’ll let him explain. You cool to see him?”

Prompto sits up straight in bed, practically tumbling out of it. “Yeah! Where is he?”

Aranea stands up, reaching over to ruffle his hair. “Calm down, calm down. I’ll go get him. Glad to see you up and at ‘em, though.”

Prompto watches her leave as his heart pounds in his chest. He can’t believe Ignis is  _ here. _ He probably should be with the prince, as apparently they did, eventually, make it to Lucis, but he’s  _ here _ instead, worrying about  _ Prompto. _ Affection and worry flutter through him as he waits in the empty room.

Prompto hears the staccato rhythm of shoes tapping on the tile before the door opens. The affection in his heart increases tenfold when he sees Ignis walk in the room with a hopeful expression on his tired but still handsome features. His hair is down, unstyled, but he’s wearing a fresh change of clothes, ones that Prompto has never seen him in.

Ignis crosses the room immediately. “Prompto,” he says, voice filled with relief. His lips find Prompto’s, gently gripping his chin.

Prompto sighs, allowing himself to be kissed as he lets his free hand slide up to cup Ignis’s cheek. He forgets all the words and questions on his mind in favor of allowing their lips to melt together. Ignis surges forward, pushing Prompto back onto the bed gently as their kiss deepens for a moment.

Ignis pulls back, and Prompto chases him for several more kisses, so happy to be reunited with Ignis once more.

“I was so worried about you. I can’t believe you did such a bloody reckless thing,” Ignis whispers, tone nothing but fond. “Don’t ever do that to me again.”

Prompto laughs softly, keeping his hand on Ignis’s cheek. “Don’t think there will be a next time, don’t worry. Don’t think I’m ever gonna go on a ship again.” He frowns. “I fainted. Can you believe that?”

“It was a very stressful evening, to say the very least. Who knows how long you were trapped in that bloody closet,” Ignis says with a frown.

All those memories come flooding at him all at once. “What happened to Ardyn? Is anyone gonna get in trouble? Am I gonna get arrested for treason or something--”

Ignis raises a finger, gently hushing Prompto by placing it on his lips. “Hush, love. Noctis and the authorities have been informed of Ardyn. He survived the crash, but there will be a trial for his actions. Of course, you haven’t done anything wrong.” Ignis smiles. “I’ve made a bloody wreck of my arranged marriage, but I must admit it’s rather freeing.”

Prompto’s brow furrows in confusion. “Yeah, what about that? Aranea said something about you being married, or… somethin’?”

Ignis chuckles, his cheeks growing a bit pink. “Ah. She told you about that, did she?”

Prompto nods, still perplexed. “I’m so confused.”

“When I found out you were at the hospital, they wouldn’t escort me or allow me to see you. Friends and family only, they said. They were ushering us everywhere, trying to reunite lost families. I told them we were family, of course, I informed them you were my husband.” He laughs again. “I can’t believe they bought it, though by the time they figured out who I was, I was already at the hospital with you, so I couldn’t have cared less.”

Prompto’s eyes widen. “You told them we were  _ married _ ?!” He starts to laugh. “Iggy, what the hell. This was just exhaustion, I would’ve gotten out and… found you, or somethin’.”

Ignis’s fingers slide up to cradle Prompto’s face as well as he leans in to press a kiss to Prompto’s forehead. “Yes, well, I’m afraid I’ve never boasted to be a patient man -- or a smart one, for that matter.”

Prompto shakes his head in disbelief. “You’re amazing.”

Ignis smirks. “Ignis Argentum, at your service, darling.”

“Did Ravus say anything about that? That’s gonna make things a little complicated, isn’t it?”

“Oh, the press caught wind of it all rather quickly, I’m afraid. It’s what I meant by sullying my  _ arranged _ marriage. They’re all having a field day with my ‘secret affair’, can you believe it? Ravus is attempting damage control, but it’s not accomplishing much.”

Prompto gasps, a fresh wave of guilt towering over him. “Oh, no. I messed so much up for you. Shit, I owe you guys so many apologies.” He ducks his head. “Am I gonna get, like, executed for treason or something?”

Ignis coaxes Prompto’s head up, laughing a bit. “Heavens, no. It was a blessing in disguise, truly. I couldn’t care less what the press has to say about me. We all know the truth.”

“Yeah, but you’ve gotta marry Ravus…”

“Not anymore.” Ignis smiles. “Noctis headed here as soon as he found out about the shipwreck. I told him a bit of what happened, before Ms. Highwind cut in and explained the rest.”

“Noctis… Prince Noctis is here? He’s not mad that you messed up the marriage?”

“I can understand why you think that way, seeing as you’ve not yet  _ met _ Noct, but of course he isn’t angry. You see, the marriage was only agreeable if I wasn’t… otherwise occupied with anyone else. As soon as that changed, Noctis wasn’t comfortable forcing me to sacrifice my love for you in order to play politics.” Ignis sighs fondly. “He’s making the mess even messier, as it were, but I am grateful to him. The only thing he’s rather fussed about is fishing his father’s Regalia out of the ocean.” He holds back a laugh. 

Prompto blinks, looking in Ignis’s eyes for any sign of ‘just kidding’, and finds none. “Holy shit, that’s… wow, that’s really sweet of him.”

“Mmm,” Ignis hums in agreement, leaning in to give Prompto another sweet kiss. “He’d like to meet you whenever you’re able, of course.”

“The prince?” Prompto squeaks. “Oh, Gods. I haven’t even done my hair.” He snorts. 

“Whenever you’re ready, love. It doesn’t have to be now, though now that you’re awake, you’ll be able to leave soon. You needn’t be so nervous, however. His Highness has given us his blessing.” There’s a flash of insecurity in Ignis’s eyes before he can reign it in. “Should you want it. I know I haven’t exactly made your life  _ easy.” _

Prompto can’t stop the smile from forming on his face even if he tried. It takes about five seconds of imagining a future with Ignis before he’s surging forward to wrap his arms around him, ignoring the IV in favor of holding Ignis. 

“Of course I want it, are you kidding me? I love you,” Prompto says. “I mean, I kinda almost died for you. Like, twice. At least twice. Gotta at least give this a shot, right?” He snorts.

Relief colors Ignis’s face as he presses a few more kisses to Prompto’s lips, holding him tighter. “I love you. Very dearly.”

Prompto sighs wistfully. “Lost all my art in the shipwreck, though, so… can’t sell it, don’t have a job, basically have  _ nothing _ to my name. I’m a real catch.”

“Not  _ all _ of your art,” Ignis amends. “I had your sketchbook with your drawing of me on my person when the ship wrecked. It’s a bit wrinkled and wet around the corners, but… otherwise intact.”

Prompto grins. “Really? Man, that was my favorite. That’s good, at least. I mean, there’s all the other crap, but at least that made it.” 

“I’m sorry about the rest of your artwork,” Ignis says. “But you’re welcome to stay at the citadel, if you’d like. We can look into photography work for you there. Or, if you’d prefer to stay with me… I have a spare room. There’s also space in my bedroom, if that isn’t too forward of me.”

Prompto’s heart hammers in his chest. “Holy shit. Are you for real?” He turns his head to kiss Ignis’s cheek. “That wouldn’t put you out or anything, would it? I can for sure pay rent, and, and--”

“Don’t worry about any of that. Let’s just focus on getting you settled, hmm?” Ignis asks. “It’s a miracle we’re all safe.”

“Really?  _ All  _ of us?” Prompto asks, relieved. The thought of everyone being  _ safe _ reminds him of something. “Hey, did you ever find out what happened with that kid? Did he find his parents?”

Ignis seems to be reminded of it too. “Ah. Yes, almost as soon as we made it to shore, his parents recognized him immediately. I told him you were responsible for seeing him to safety, and I pass along their thanks.”

Prompto feels his cheeks warm up. “It was nothin’. I’m just glad he’s okay.” He shakes his head. “I guess I can’t fall in love without goin’ through a shipwreck, and bein’ handcuffed, and almost shot. Y’know, the usual.”

Prompto scoots over just as Ignis joins him on the small bed, their fingers lacing together. Prompto leans against his shoulder.

“Looks as if we’ll have to make up for it, hmm?” Ignis teases, squeezing his hand. “I love you.”

Prompto had no idea what he expected to come out of this particular voyage, but admittedly, none of this was it. Still, despite all the setbacks, having Ignis here next to him, and having a plan for his life all but laid out in front of him -- it almost seems worth it, in a way.

“I love you too, Iggy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LIKE I SAID I COULDN't END IT UNHAPPY LOL i'm a coward and boring i know, i know  
> i hope it was at least a lil enjoyable tho ;-;  
> my [twitter](https://twitter.com/ignisgayentia) and [tumblr](http://ignisgayentia.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
